El resplandor de las flores
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: ¿Y si nada era real? Infractor de las normas, de pelo azabache, valiente…supuestamente, heredado de su padre. De ojos color esmeralda, amable…seguramente, cualidades de su madre. Entonces, ¿qué parte de la historia no encajaba? El secreto debía ocultarse y Bellatrix estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida, a cambio de protegerlo a él…a Harry Potter. Lily/Bellatrix. Hermione/Bellatrix
1. Capítulo 1 La noticia menos pensada

**Descargo:** Lily Evans, Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter, etc. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no se puede vender, ni usar para obtener beneficio económico.

 **Advertencia** : Bueno, no muchas, sólo amor entre mujeres, muerte de personajes, algunas palabras impropias y alguna escena de violencia subida de tono. Para ser yo, bastante tranquilo, jaja, me desconozco

Dicho esto, gracias por leer.

El resplandor de las flores

Capítulo 1

 _La noticia menos pensada_

 _8 de noviembre de 1979._

— _¡Espera! ¡No corras! ¡Bella, detente, por favor!—suplicó Cissy, siguiendo sus pasos y bajando los escalones, de dos en dos._

 _Bellatrix, corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Descendió las escaleras de su mansión y cruzó el vestíbulo, rumbo a la puerta de salida._

 _Quería escapar. Necesitaba respirar el aire nocturno e impregnar sus pulmones asfixiados._

 _Abrió la pesada puerta de un cinchón y con sus pies descalzos, fue más allá de las barreras protectoras de su hogar._

— _¡Te lo ruego!—pidió Cissy a los gritos, detrás de ella—. Ya no puedo seguir corriendo—dijo jadiando y sosteniéndose en sus rodillas, completamente exhausta._

 _Bella detuvo su maratónica huida y cayó de rodillas en el empapado césped:_

— _¿¡Te das cuenta, Cissy!?—lloró, de cara al suelo—. ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!—dijo, girando su rostro empapado para ver a su hermana._

— _¡Escúchame bien!—habló Narcissa, aproximándose e hincándose, frente a ella, aún sin aire—. Te ayudaremos y te protegeremos—aseguró, colocando un dedo en el mentón de Bella para levantarlo y así poder ver sus ojos hinchados, de tanto llorar._

— _No, no arriesgaré a nadie—logró decir, ahogada por la angustia._

— _Soy tu hermana, por lo tanto, haré lo que sea para que estés a salvo._

— _No lo puedo creer, Cissy…de verdad que no se qué hacer—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, absolutamente derrotada por la situación._

— _Tenemos que tranquilizarnos y pensar con claridad—aconsejó con sorprendente madures para sus veinticuatro cortos años—. Y sinceramente, a mí, no me a sorprendió. Eres una excelente bruja, no es descabellada la idea de que te sucediera. Se necesita un grado de energía asombrosa para lograrlo…y aunque no te guste admitirlo, tú la tienes…siempre la has tenido._

— _Como alago, debo decirte que te ha salido horrible—replicó, haciendo una mueca._

— _Tienes que decírselo. Debes hablar con ella._

 _Bella, no dijo nada. Se tomó el rostro con ambas manos y respiró profundo para aflojar el nudo que tenía en la garganta._

 _Su hermana tenía razón, debía hablar con Lily, y lo más pronto posible._

— _Debemos volver. Rodolphus estará por llegar—recordó, espantada, volviendo la vista a la mansión que compartía con su marido._

— _Ven, déjame ayudarte—pidió Cissy, sosteniéndola de un brazo para que se levantara del suelo._

— _Si se llega a enterar…yo no sé…me matará, se lo comunicará al Lord y estaré acabada._

— _No lo hará—aseguró la rubia, con seriedad—. Ahora volveremos, y le diré a tu marido que te encuentras indispuesta…dormirás conmigo en la habitación de huéspedes._

— _No se lo creerá…y, ¿tú te quedarás?, ¿no te traerá problemas con Lucius?_

— _Lucius puede sobrevivir una noche sin mí. Y la verdad, me tiene sin cuidado, si tu querido esposo me cree o me deja de creer. Hoy dormirás conmigo y fin de la charla._

 _Cuando Narcissa, se comportaba con esa actitud determinante, era cómo ver a su difunta madre, y claro estaba que no era precisamente un cumplido._

 _Bella podía asegurar que su hermana era tan arpía, cómo su madre, lo fue en vida._

 _Después de dos interminables horas, para su alivio, Rodolphus había salido nuevamente._

 _Había llegado a la mansión para recoger unos documentos, cenar con su esposa, (situación que no sucedió, gracias a la intervención de Narcissa) y volver a salir a una reunión con altos miembros del ministerio de magia, que respondían a la misma causa._

 _Rodolphus, no había tenido tiempo para enojarse, ni pedir demasiadas explicaciones. Antes de irse, le había agradecido el gesto de quedarse esa noche con Bellatrix, ya que él, no sabía a qué hora terminaría de solucionar lo que su Señor le había encomendado, y sin más inconvenientes, se había marchado._

 _Resultó bastante bien, pensó la rubia, viendo ahora la puerta cerrada._

 _Narcissa caminó hacia la habitación e ingresó en ella._

— _Se ha ido. Por lo que entendí, el señor tenebroso ha organizado una reunión con los miembros del ministerio —informó, satisfecha y aliviada._

 _Bella, se levantó de la cama y abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche._

— _Pero, ¿qué haces?—la regañó Narcissa, adelantándose y arrebatándole de la mano una cajilla de cigarrillos._

— _Maldita sea…necesito algo para tranquilizar mis nervios—chilló con libertad, sabiendo que eran las únicas en la mansión._

— _Te prepararé lo que quieras. Pídeme lo que quieras comer y lo haré, pero júrame que no fumarás, ni beberás alcohol, Bella._

 _La azabache rodó los ojos._

— _¡Por Merlín, estás embarazada! ¡Júralo!_

— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo haré…¿contenta?—accedió, apretando los dientes._

— _¿Cuando hablaras con Lily?—quiso saber._

— _Quisiera hacerlo ahora, pero supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana._

— _Me parece bien, cuanto antes hables con ella, será más fácil organizarnos para idear algo._

— _Esto es un desastre, Cissy._

— _Un hijo, nunca es un desastre._

— _En mi posición, sí lo es—replicó._

— _Lo solucionaremos, lo prometo. Ahora, es mejor que descanses._

— _No podré dormir, estoy segura._

— _Claro que lo harás._

 _Narcissa fue al cuarto de baño, se colocó una bata de dormir de Bella, y regresó para recostarse en la enorme cama matrimonial. Apagó la veladora y observó a su hermana, que permanecía sentada en la misma posición._

— _¡Ven!—pidió, extendiendo su brazo._

 _La azabache suspiró y accedió, de mala gana._

 _Se acomodó en su pecho y Narcissa, automáticamente la abrazó. Comenzó acariciar su cabello y como un arrullo, lentamente, se entregó al sueño._

* * *

— _¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?—preguntó Narcissa, una vez más._

— _No, debo hacerlo sola—le dijo, estrechando su mano._

 _Bella miró hacia arriba, visiblemente aterrada._

 _El pequeño edificio, de cuatro pisos y de ladrillo a la vista, no era nada del otro mundo a comparación de las mansiones que las dos hermanas Black estaban acostumbradas, pero para Bella, no existía lugar donde prefiriera estar._

 _Claro que jamás en su vida había tenido la posibilidad de escoger nada, ni siquiera lo más básico, como la vestimenta, hasta que ella había aparecido, bloqueándole el camino marcado, su ideología y sus pensamientos … Lily, la culpable de haber trastocado su mundo._

 _En secreto y arriesgándose a morir, durante cinco intensos años, había tenido la posibilidad de experimentar lo que era sentirse completa y en paz, por primera vez en su vida._

— _Bien, te esperaré—dijo Cissy, sentándose en el borde de un cantero de piedra, al costado de la puerta de entrada._

 _Bella, sonrió, por primera vez en días. Su hermana era una de las razones por la cual su locura actuada, no se había convertido en la escancia de su vida cotidiana._

— _¡Gracias!—agradeció, introduciendo la llave en la conocida puerta._

 _Bellatrix, ingresó al edificio y subió las escaleras, hasta el tercer piso, donde el numero trescientos seis, colgado en una pequeña placa de madera, la hizo frenarse un momento, antes de tocarla._

— _Aquí vamos—se dijo, enfundándose ánimos._

 _Golpeó, suavemente, dos veces y aguardó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora._

— _¡Bella!—exclamó Lily, con una sonrisa radiante—. No te esperaba, cariño._

— _Se nota—se burló, mirando el cabello rojizo, hecho una maraña y la remera remendada, que le llegaba a las rodillas y con los colores de su casa rival._

— _Déjame aclararte, que para dormir, me pondré lo que se me antoja—sentenció, tomándola de la nuca y dándole un beso de bienvenida._

— _Tú siempre haces lo que se te antoja—corrigió, cuando pudo tomar un poco de aire._

 _Lily, cerró la puerta de su apartamento y arrastró a Bella a la cocina, completamente feliz de poder tenerla con ella, esa mañana._

— _¿Has desayunado?—preguntó, ya sacando varias cosas de la alacena colgante._

— _No, pero de verdad que no quiero comer—dijo, con el estomago encogido._

— _¿Y eso por qué?, ¿te sientes mal?—preguntó, acercándose, extrañada y dejando a un lado el frasco de mermelada._

 _Cada vez que la azabache la visitaba, arrasaba con lo que tenía y con lo que ella misma traía._

 _Lily, frunció las cejas y se aproximó para sostenerle el rostro con dulzura:_

— _¿Qué sucede? ¡Estás extraña, te conozco!_

— _Estoy embarazada—soltó, sin dar vueltas, cerrando fuertemente los parpados y dejando que una lagrima recorriera su mejilla._

 _Listo, lo había dicho sin rodeos._

— _¿Co…cómo qué estás embarazada?—logró formular, alejándose en cámara lenta y con el alma a punto de abandonarle el cuerpo—. Rodolphus…tú y él…, pero me prometiste qué…_

— _No, no, escúchame…—pidió, con rapidez al ver que había mal interpretado lo que le había dicho—. Es tuyo, el niño es tuyo. Y su energía corresponde a la de un varón._

— _¿Mío?, ¿un varón?, pero…pero eso imposible…_

— _Tú sabes que no lo es—contradijo, con razón._

— _Necesito sentarme—informó, tomándose la cabeza con una mano, blanca como el papel y a punto de desmayarse—. Estás embarazada…—repitió, en voz alta y observando a la nada—. ¿Cuándo lo supiste?—quiso saber, respirando con dificultad._

— _Ayer—contestó, alcanzándole un vaso con agua._

— _Por Merlín, Bella, ¿qué haremos?—lloriqueó, al borde de un ataque de pánico—. Un bebé, tuyo y mío…te matarán, a ti, a mí hijo y por consiguiente, a mí…_

— _Nadie matará a nadie. Por lo pronto, haremos un té y le pediré a mi hermana que suba._

— _¿Cissy, está aquí?_

— _Así es, le he pedido que aguardara abajo, pero me parece que es un buen momento para que esté presente, ¿estás de acuerdo?—preguntó, sabiendo, de ante mano, cuál sería la respuesta._

 _Lily, asintió en seguida._

 _Definitivamente, ambas, necesitaban el apoyo de un tercero, cuarto, quinto, y de toda Inglaterra._

 _Bella sabía que no sería fácil plantear lo que había decidido, durante la noche. Lo había pensado, una y otra vez y estaba completamente segura que sería la mejor decisión, pero también era consciente, de que necesitarían más de un aliado._

 _Le gustara o no, tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda._

* * *

 **Me he vuelto loca, está certificado y con diploma. Dije que no empezaría ninguna historia más, y bueno…aquí me tienen. Qué puedo decir, soy masoquista.**

 **La idea me taladró las neuronas por días. No me quedó opción que escribirla, jeje.**

 **Actualizaciones, bien…trataré de ser constante, en las otras historias nunca he fallado, pero teniendo tres en curso, sepan ser pacientes (cara de suplica)**

 **Como siempre explico, cuando comienzo una historia: Los comentarios los responderé al final de cada capítulo. Pondré su nombre y la devolución. Me gusta interactuar con los lectores y es una forma de agradecer al que se toma el tiempo de enviar su opinión.**

 **Bueno, sin más nada que agregar, abrazos y comenten.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Tendrás que casarte

Capítulo 2

 _Tendrás que casarte_

 _12 de noviembre de 1979._

 _El brazo le ardía._

 _Bella, se levantó la manga del suéter y observó la punzante marca, contorneándose suavemente._

 _El llamado no era definitivo o exigente, pero sabía qué en cualquier momento sucedería._

 _Miró nuevamente el reloj, sobre la estufa y arriesgándolo todo, decidió que iría, de todas maneras._

 _Tomó su tapado y colocándoselo por los hombros, salió a los jardines para desaparecer._

 _Aunque su hermana se lo había prohibido rotundamente, era la única manera que tenía disponible para llegar a tiempo._

 _Usar la red Flu de su casa, sería un descuido. No estaba dispuesta a dejar ni el mínimo rastro. Rodolphus era un hombre sumamente inteligente e intuitivo, haría la deducción al instante y no podía darse el lujo de cometer errores…no ahora._

 _En un torbellino de espesa bruma negra, apareció, detrás de unos árboles que habían, justo, al frente del edificio._

 _Necesitaba un minuto para respirar, se apoyó en uno de ellos y el mareo fue cediendo._

 _Jamás se había mareado por una aparición, pero en su condición, los efectos variaban según el grado de energía que portara a la hora de hacerlo._

— _Menos mal que solo fue un mareo—se dijo, saliendo de los arbustos y cruzando la calle—. Cissy, me mataría—rió de lado._

 _Nunca obedecería las órdenes de nadie, eso era un hecho que todos sabían._

— _Dime que no te has aparecido—suplicó Lily, apenas abriendo la puerta._

— _Hola, ¿cómo estás?, yo bien, gracias—ironizó, dándole un beso y no contestando su pregunta._

— _Bella, prométeme que no serás imprudente—pidió, permitiéndole pasar—. No puedo estar con el corazón en la boca, cada vez que no te encuentras conmigo._

— _Escúchame… soy más grande que tú, por lo tanto, más poderosa, no me sucederá nada—finalizó el tema, quitándose el abrigo para dejarlo sobre la sillón del living y seguidamente, sentarse en el, cruzando las piernas._

— _De acuerdo—accedió, dejando esa conversación._

 _No era fácil manejarse con Bella, pero Lily sabía qué cuando ese grado de agresividad afloraba, era porque se sentía frustrada e impotente, y no era para menos._

 _Por el momento, era preferible dejarla en paz. No pretendía que el edificio y los continuos, volaran por los aires…ya se calmaría._

 _La puerta sonó, y su hermana y cuñado, aparecieron, muertos de frío_

— _Has encendido la estufa, ¿no es cierto? Tienes estufa, ¿no es así?—dijo Lucius, en modo de saludo y aproximándose a toda velocidad para calentar sus manos congeladas, al ver sobre el hombro de Lily, las llamas encendidas de la pequeña estufa esquinera._

— _Es un energúmeno…qué puedo decir—habló Narcissa, saludando como correspondía._

— _Gracias por venir—agradeció la pelirroja._

— _¿Somos los primeros en llegar?_

 _Y al instante que Cissy terminó de formular la pregunta, la puerta sonó nuevamente._

— _¡James, Sirius, adelante! ¡Pasen!—invitó Lily, que no había llegado a despegarse del pestillo de la puerta._

— _Hola a todos…felicitaciones, prima—formuló Sirius, sonriendo socarronamente._

— _¡Cállate, estúpido!—escupió Bella, sin mirarlo._

— _Vamos a dejar las cosas claras—intervino Narcissa, sin llegar a sentarse—. En esta habitación, somos todos adultos, y nadie fue obligado a concurrir. No toleraré bromas de mal gusto, tratándose de algo tan importante. ¿Les quedó claro?_

 _Sirius, no dijo nada. Era más que obvio que ese pequeño discurso había sido dirigido a él._

— _¿Estamos todos?—preguntó Lucius, con impaciencia, deseando empezar de una vez para poder largarse cuanto antes._

— _No, yo le pedí a alguien más qué viniera—habló Bella, desde el sillón._

 _Los recién llegados, tomaron asiento en el sofá, frente a la única ventana del living. Mientras que Lucius, seguía frente a la estufa y Cissy, acompañó a Lily a la cocina para preparar una jarra de café, bien cargado. Para soportar la helada noche, era fundamental beber algo caliente y recién hecho._

 _La puerta, sonó por tercera vez y en esa oportunidad, fue Bellatrix la que se levantó para ir a recibir al último integrante que faltaba en la concordada reunión._

— _Gracias—dijo esta, asintiendo y dejándolo pasar._

— _No fue fácil—murmuró él, inexpresivo._

— _Lo sé, el brazo me está quemando desde hace dos horas. Imagino que el tuyo también—dio por sentado la azabache._

— _¿Qué hace él aquí?—preguntó Sirius, destilando asco, a la vez que James, se levantaba de su asiento con la cara desfigurada._

— _Baja el tono de voz, ahora mismo, primo—advirtió Bella, con mirada desquiciada—. Sabes que no tengo ningún tipo de problemas en crucuiarlos a los dos, en este instante._

 _James, automáticamente se volvió a sentar. Lo menos que quería era un Crucio de Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Sirius bufó, y decidió que se sentaría en el lugar más alejado. Pero considerando las dimensiones del apartamento, no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse donde estaba._

 _Lily y Narcissa, volvieron de la cocina con la jarra de café preparada y una bandeja llena de tazas y platillos. Saludaron al recién llegado y se ubicaron en los sitios vacios, dejando que cada uno se sirviera a gusto._

— _Buenas noches, Severus—saludó Lucius, extendiendo su mano—. Siempre bien recibido—bromeó._

— _Por supuesto—dijo, aceptando el lugar, al costado de Bella._

— _Bien… todos saben, por qué estamos aquí—comenzó Narcissa—. Bellatrix y Lily, tendrán un hijo. Debemos encontrar una solución para no arriesgar la vida de nadie, y cuando digo de nadie, es de nadie. La idea de un aborto, queda absolutamente descartada—aclaró la rubia, rotundamente, mirándolos a todos._

— _Empecemos, entonces—dijo Sirius, sirviéndose una taza de café—. Se me había ocurrido que podríamos idear un escape. Pedirle ayuda algunos miembros de la orden, y organizar un ataque sorpresa…algo así como un falso secuestro._

— _No es mala idea—apoyó James—. Hay varias personas, a las cuales podríamos confiarle el secreto._

— _Sí, pero recuerden que Bella, está casada, por ende, Rodolphus, si quisiera, podría pedir su paradero en el ministerio de magia. Con una simple acta, bastaría—descartó Narcissa._

— _Uh, no lo había pensado—dijo, torciendo la boca._

— _¿Y si Bellatrix le dice a su esposo, que el niño que espera es de él?—propuso James._

 _Era lo más lógico y simple._

— _No se lo creería, ni en un millón de años. El niño se inscribe en el departamento de nacimiento, incluso antes de nacer. Bella, tendría que presentarse en dos semanas para regístralo. La medimaga del ministerio, se daría cuenta que parte de la energía que emana del feto, no corresponde a su esposo…y estaría obligada a notificarlo—explicó Lucius—. Descarten esta opción._

— _Por Merlín, al ministerio no se le escapa nada—refunfuñó James._

— _Diré una locura—avisó Cissy, mirando a su hermana y disculpándose de ante mano—. ¿Y si matamos a Rodolphus?_

 _A Bella no le sorprendió, si tenía que ser sincera, hasta ella misma lo había pensado._

— _Bueno…ya sería otro nivel, estaríamos hablado de asesinar a alguien—habló Sirius, como sopesando la idea—. Es una opción, no sería agradable, pero si somos sinceros, no lo extrañaría nadie…Podría ser—asintió._

— _¿Están locos?—explotó Lily, de repente—. Están hablando de matar a un ser humano…no somos como él—dijo, refiriéndose a Voldemort—. Ninguno de nosotros, incluidos ustedes—afirmó, posando los ojos en los cuatro Mortífagos presentes, pero sobre todo, acentuando su vista en la de Bella._

— _Lily, tiene razón. Debemos pensar en otra opción—apoyó Severus._

— _Bella, ¿a ti, se te ha ocurrido algo?—le preguntó su hermana._

 _Bellatrix había escuchado atenta, cada idea que iban sugiriendo, pero sabiendo que ninguna funcionaría. Le había llevado cuatro días para idear lo que ahora estaba a punto de decir._

— _Tendrás que casarte—le dijo, mirándola a los ojos._

 _Había llegado el momento. El sacrificio que estaba a punto de hacer, le estaba revolviendo las tripas. Nunca había comprendido la palabra: "renunciar", y ahora, le había tocado experiméntala en carne propia._

 _Todos quedaron congelados._

— _¿El qué?—exclamó Lily, reaccionando como era previsto—. ¿Te has vuelto loca?—chilló, con lagrimas en los ojos—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?_

— _No, amor, no estoy loca—habló con calma y aguantando las ganas de retractarse._

 _Era el pedido más triste que jamás pensó llegar a formular. Iban a terminar destrozadas, pero no había otro camino o por lo menos, en ese momento, ninguno era lo suficientemente llano para poder transitarlo juntas._

— _Déjame explicarlo. Lo he pensado hasta el cansancio, y creo que es la mejor opción—le habló directamente a ella._

 _Lily suspiró, derrotada y dejó que hablara. ¿Qué otra opción tenía?_

— _Por supuesto que tendremos al bebé—aclaró, antes de comenzar. Quería dejarlo claro y zanjado—. El problema es que dentro de dos meses, mi estomago, crecerá. Es inevitable…excepto por…_

— _Una ilusión—dijo Severus, casando al hilo, por donde venía la idea._

— _Exacto. Yo seguiría embarazada, pero nadie lo vería, ni lo notaría—explicó—. No me libraría de los mareos y antojos, pero con pociones, se podría disminuir los efectos, y así no ser tan evidente._

 _Severus hizo una lista mental de las pociones que él mismo podía elaborar en su casa. Quería colaborar y por ser su área especializada, estaba feliz de poder aportar lo que mejor le salía._

— _No entiendo, ¿por qué debería casarme?—preguntó Lily, totalmente perdida._

— _Aquí viene la parte más difícil, y es por eso que te llamé, Severus—dijo observando a su compañero—. Una ilusión gemela._

 _Snape, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Era un hechizo de alto riesgo. Si lo hacías mal, los tres morirían. Con la ilusión gemela, no había margen de error._

— _Es muy riesgoso._

— _¿Qué es una ilusión gemela?—inquirió James, sin saber de qué hablaban._

— _Para simplificarlo, el crecimiento de mi vientre, se lo pasaré a Lily. Parte de la energía que tengo y la del bebé, será traspasada a ella. Eso quiere decir que podrá sentir lo que yo siento, el movimiento del bebé, las patadas, los vómitos, mareos, antojos…todo. En otras palabras, también estaría embarazada de nuestro hijo, pero sin portarlo realmente._

— _¿Y eso es posible?_

— _Es posible, pero cómo he dicho…es muy riesgoso—habló Severus._

— _¿Qué tan riesgoso?—quiso saber Lily._

— _Si no lo realizo como corresponde, hasta yo puedo morir. Extraer energía de una persona para traspasarla, implica detener el flujo. Si lo hago mal, todo eso podría salir disparado y matarnos a los cuatro._

— _No saldrá mal. Severus, confío en ti. Además pensaba que Lucius, también podría participar._

— _¿Yo?_

— _Si lo realizan entre los dos, la energía fluiría con más armonía y el desgaste de Severus no sería tan agudo._

— _Bien, de acuerdo—aceptó el rubio._

— _Gracias. Con respecto al casamiento,—retomó el tema—. Para los ojos del mundo, Lily estará embarazada. Tiene que haber un padre. ¿Y bien?_

 _El silencio, se acentuó. Cada uno estaba pensando, por separado, lo que Bella había expuesto._

— _¿Por qué no pensamos en algo más?—suplicó la pelirroja, rompiendo el silencio._

 _Lily seguía sin encontrar el lado positivo de todo lo que había escuchado. Como habían dicho, el hechizo era sumamente riesgoso ¿Por qué arriesgarse? Eran seis mentes, en esa habitación, deberían ser capaces de buscar otra salida o, ¿no?—. Tiene que haber otra manera. ¡No es posible que no se nos ocurra otra cosa!—exclamó desesperada._

— _La idea es muy buena. Puede ser que resulte—se animó a decir Lucius, después de unos minutos en silencio._

— _No puedo creer que de verdad lo estén considerando… ¡No lo haré!—aseguró Lily, dispuesta a abandonar el departamento—. ¿Es qué acaso no me amas?—gritó, en frente de todos._

 _Era espantoso verlas en tal encrucijada , pero cuanto antes lo resolvieran, más rápido volverían acomodar sus vidas._

 _Desde que habían iniciado su secreta relación, ambas habían aceptado correr el riesgo._

 _Bellatrix, desde su séptimo año en Hogwarts, se había alistado en las filas del señor tenebroso, su matrimonio, había sido arreglado por sus difuntos padres. Su vida se había resumido en respirar el legado de lo que le habían encomendado. Por su parte Lily, la había aceptado así, con todo el paquete…casada, mortífaga y con sus peligrosas tendencias psicóticas. En esos cinco años, habían superado obstáculos impensados, pero el niño por nacer, era el mayor reto de todos._

 _Ya nada sería igual, ahora la vida de alguien más estaba en las manos de ambas._

 _Bella, se mordió el labio. Sabía que no lo preguntaba enserio. Lo único que se le ocurrió, fue darle su espacio. Que se desahogara y gritara, si así lo deseaba. No era fácil de digerir de un momento a otro. En definitiva, lo que estaban decidiendo, en esa habitación, era nada más y nada menos que el futuro de su hijo…Lily, terminaría accediendo._

— _Yo me casaré con ella—propuso Sirius, de improvisto y sin pensarlo, después de unos minutos. Era su mejor amiga y lo haría sin problemas._

— _Tú, no, Sirius—negó Bella, y antes de que replicara con alguna grosería, explicó—. Estás demasiado expuesto. Tu participación en la orden, no es novedad para nadie. Siempre has sido un rebelde y los nuestros, te la tienen jurada. No es buena idea que te sigas exponiendo._

— _Bellatrix, tiene razón—apoyó Lucius, que hasta el momento se había llamado a silencio—. Se rumorea que están ideando algo contra ti. Arrastrar a Lily, sabiéndote sobre seguido, sería una locura._

— _Si lo planteas así, por supuesto que tienes razón—aceptó el animago._

 _Los rumores no eran nuevos, pensó Sirius, pero Lucius estaba en lo correcto, si llegaban a atentar contra su vida, su amiga correría el riesgo de terminar muerta, por su culpa._

 _Lily, volvió a su asiento, un poco más calmada. Ya lo estaban dando por hecho, tendría que casarse. Cerró los ojos un momento y se armó de valor…tendría un hijo con la mujer que más amaba sobre la tierra, por lo tanto, era su deber protegerlo, y si eso requería casarse para ocultar su identidad…lo aceptaría._

— _Tiene que ser alguien con bajo perfil…alguien que no sea una amenaza para nadie. Eso quiere decir que tendrá que ser de sangre pura, no lo pueden estar buscando—explicó la azabache—. Ese alguien, podrías ser tú—dijo cabeceando, en una dirección en concreto._

— _Esperen, esperen un minuto…yo estoy con Amanda—se atajó, al instante, levantándose de su asiento._

— _Nadie te está pidiendo que termines con esa relación, James—aclaró Narcissa—. Además, has venido para colaborar, sino, ¿por qué estás aquí?_

— _Es qué nadie me ha dicho: Oye, James…Te casarás con tu mejor amiga…Si hubiera sido así, hubiera venido preparado, ¿qué tal con un esmoquin? ¿Están de acuerdo?—ironizó muerto de miedo._

 _La responsabilidad que le estaban arrojando a la espalda, era nada menos que su casi hermana, de toda la vida. No podía cuidarse él, mucho menos, hacerse cargo de ella y encima de su hijo….le estaban pidiendo demasiado._

— _No lo presionen—dijo Lily, tomándose el rostro, con las manos. Debía ser voluntario, obligarlo era una locura—. Descuida, James, no tienes por qué hacerlo—le habló, ignorando al resto. No quería que se sintiera mal, por negarse. No era justo para él…en definitiva, no era su asunto, no tenía por qué tomar las riendas de una situación que no le correspondía, en absoluto._

— _Siempre has sido un cobarde, Potter. No tienes agallas, nunca las tuviste—pinchó Severus, inteligentemente, , sabiendo el efecto que produciría._

— _No te atrevas a dirigirte a mí…—rechinó, señalándolo._

— _Si no vas a ayudar, ¿Por qué estás aquí, todavía? No hubieras venido—siguió Snape, sin apartar su intensa mirada—. Te proclamas su amigo, pero te lavas las manos cuando se te pide que colabores._

— _¡Lo haré! ¡De acuerdo, lo haré!—afirmó James, dirigiéndose a Bella._

" _Nadie lo retaba y terminaba vencedor", pensó este._

 _Severus, sonrió imperceptible. Ese pequeño empujón, había resultado a la perfección…James Potter, era tan previsible, como para producirle nauseas._

— _¿Estás seguro de lo que vas hacer?—quiso cerciorarse Lily, mirando seriamente a su amigo._

— _Como estar seguro, no, pero es lo correcto—le contestó, con una sonrisa que fue correspondida—. Lo haremos bien—aseguró._

— _Sí, supongo que sí…¿Cuándo?—logro decir Lily, con el corazón destrozado._

— _Cuanto antes, mejor—le contestó Bella._

— _Han sido amigos por años. Nadie sospechará—opinó Lucius—. Lo fundamental es qué para el mundo mágico, ese niño, será un Potter. Bellatrix, estará a salvo y Lily, después del nacimiento, podrá criar a su hijo._

— _Está bien, mañana mismo, haremos el anuncio, ¿te parece correcto?—le preguntó James a Lily._

 _La pelirroja observó a Bella, que le sonreía con tristeza y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. ¿Cómo habían terminado en esta situación?_

— _Sí, mañana está bien—dijo, sin mirarlo._

— _Tendremos que conseguir un medimago de confianza. Será fundamental para la hora del parto. Si la información se llegara a filtrar, estaríamos muertos, antes de imaginar escapar. ¿Se les ocurre a quién podríamos decirle?—les preguntó Narcissa._

— _No lo sé, pero podríamos acudir a Dumbledore. De seguro, él sabrá de alguno—aventuró Severus._

— _Soy una Mortífaga, no me ayudará—aseguró Bellatrix._

— _Pero a mí sí—intervino Lily, con una firmeza, hasta el momento inexistente—. No me negará su ayuda. Ese hijo que tú llevas, también es mío y si después de plantearle la situación, me da la espalda, , en ese mismo instante, renuncio a la orden—aseguró, decidida._

— _Yo iré contigo—intervino Sirius, con seriedad._

— _Gracias por acompañarla, nunca me ha gustado Dumbledore. Siempre he sospechado que tiene un doble discurso—confesó Bella, un poco más tranquila, sabiendo que su primo estaría con ella._

 _Sirius, asintió de acuerdo._

— _¿Cómo harás para no recibir los crucios?, entre otras cosas—preguntó Lucius, ganándose la mirada asesina de su cuñada y la de su esposa._

— _¿Los crucios?_

 _Bella, jamás le había contado a Lily, en qué consistía su labor. Nunca había mencionado nada sobre las fiestas, ni ceremonias. Siempre quiso mantenerla al margen…hasta ahora._

— _¿Te torturan?—preguntó, desencajada—. ¿Acaso no pensabas decírmelo nunca? No lo entiendo…¿cómo…cómo pudiste entrar en ese mundo retorcido?_

— _No tuve opción, amor, y tú lo sabes—le dijo, levantándose de su asiento y pidiéndole a Sirius para ocupar su lugar._

 _Este accedió de inmediato y cambiaron asientos—. Prometo que luego hablaremos de ese tema—dijo, abrazándola, protectoramente._

— _Lo siento, no sabía que ella no estaba al tanto—dijo Lucius, apenado._

— _Yo tengo una idea, —habló Severus, con sus ojos fijos, en los de Bella—pero la discutiremos en privado—aclaró._

— _Está bien—aceptó la azabache, estrechando sus ceño._

 _¿Cuál sería esa idea?, se preguntó Bella, mentalmente. Conociéndolo, como lo conocía, estaba segura que sería algo serio y arriesgado._

— _Bueno, está bastante encaminado—se levantó Lucius—. Es tarde, es mejor que nos marchemos._

— _Sí, mañana será un largo día—se estiró Sirius para tomar su abrigo—. Al medio día, tendremos una reunión, Dumbledore asistirá. Hablaremos con él, cuando finalice._

— _Me parece bien—dijo Lily, despidiéndolo con un beso._

— _Gracias a todos por venir—dijo Bella._

— _Que para la próxima, sea una ocasión feliz, por favor—pidió su primo, cruzando la puerta._

— _¡Ojala!—agregó Narcissa, abrazando a su hermana para desaparecer con Lucius, segundos después._

— _Gracias, de verdad—expresó Bella, estrechando la mano de James._

— _Cuidaré bien de ella. Te lo prometo—le aseguró, siguiendo los pasos de Sirius, rumbo a la escalera._

 _Severus, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y también desapreció de la sala._

 _Habían quedado solas._

— _Está noche me quedaré contigo. Mi hermana me cubrirá—habló Bella, casi murmurando._

 _Lily, la abrazó con fuerza. La necesitaba a su lado. Necesitaba sentir que aun le pertenecía, aunque esa palabra no fuera la correcta. —No quiero perderte—le dijo, sin aliento y sin despegarse de su cuello—. No puedo, ni siquiera pensarlo._

— _No me perderás. Siempre estaré aquí para ti y para mi hijo—prometió, separándola para sostenerle el rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas, con las yemas de sus dedos—. Ahora, lo único que quiero es poder abrazarte hasta el amanecer._

 _El brazo seguía ardiéndole, pero a esta altura, era poco probable que el llamado fuera a suceder. Soportando el dolor, rogó para que no ocurriera. Después de lo sucedido, lo único que quería era estar a su lado._

 _Lily sonrió, a pesar de sentir que su alma, poco a poco, iba desquebrajándose._

 _¿Por qué la felicidad tenía que ser repartida en cuenta gotas?_

 _Tendrían un hijo, un pequeño ser que llevaría la sangre de ambas. Tendría que ser el momento más bello de sus vidas, pero…_

 _Bella, seguiría casada con Rodolphus. No podía renunciar a su matrimonio, no podía dejar de ser una mortífaga…la matarían, los desertores pagaban con su vida, y todo el mundo lo sabía._

 _Para Bellatrix Lestrange, huir no era una opción, como tampoco lo era formar esa tan deseada familia….junto a ella._

 _A partir de mañana, para todo el mundo mágico, su hijo sería reconocido como un Potter Evans._

 _Era la única salida…la única opción para mantenerlo con vida._

* * *

Nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.

Abrazo y comenten.

* * *

 **Musicztarz:** Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia.

 **Negasis25:** Sí, Bellatrix la madre de Harry y media orden ayudándolas. Será un enredo, jeje.

 **Nathyhcr:** No sé si amo a Bellatrix, por ser Bellatrix o por ser Helena, jaja. Me inclino más a lo segundo.


	3. Capítulo 3 Reclamo

Capítulo 3

 _Reclamo_

 _29 de noviembre de 1979_

 _Podía asegurar que era el día más triste de su vida. Nunca, en sus veintiocho años, había experimentado el grado de angustia que alojaba en su pecho._

 _La boda de Lily y James, se estaba celebrando en ese preciso instante._

 _Habían acordado que la ceremonia sería sencilla y con sus más allegados._

 _La noticia de que Lily Evans y James Potter, tendrían un hijo, se había regado como pólvora. Nadie había sospechado. El plan había salido a la perfección y sin inconvenientes. Incluso la mayoría de los engañados, habían alegado saber, de ante mano, que la pareja ocasionalmente terminaría junta y con un niño por llegar. Definitivamente, elegir a James, había sido un acierto._

 _Se veía preciosa con su vestido, color perla y con el cabello recogido y adornado con esas pequeñas flores rosadas, pensó Bella, escondida detrás del muro que la separaba del hermoso jardín trasero._

 _La casa era bellísima, acogedora y de dimensiones justas para una supuesta familia._

 _A partir de ahora, ese sería el nuevo hogar de Lily y de su hijo. El apartamento de soltera había quedado vacío, dos días atrás._

 _Después de varias discusiones, habían decidido que el valle de Godric, sería el sitio más seguro y confiable. Era lo suficientemente alejado y por ser el lugar de nacimiento de Dumbledore, fue sencillo para este, después de una extensa conversación con Lily, convencer a varios vecinos cercanos para que estuvieran al pendiente de cualquier eventualidad._

 _Se estaba desmoronando. Sabía que cada paso, gesto y sonrisa, era sólo una simple actuación, pero, ¿cómo no sentir que su alma la abandonaba cuando la única persona en el mundo, a la cual amaría por siempre, jamás podría estar con ella, por no poder corresponderle?_

— _No entiendo por qué te estás haciendo esto...No deberíamos estar aquí—dijo Severus, tratando de convencerla._

— _Es mi mujer…—musitó, sin dejar de mirarla, a la distancia._

— _Por supuesto qué lo es—afirmó este, asintiendo—. Recuerda que este circo, sólo es eso…una fachada. Una gran mentira para su protección._

— _Lo sé._

— _Por favor, debemos irnos. La reunión será dentro de dos horas, debemos tener esa conversación antes de presentarnos, ante nuestro señor—suplicó, tomando su hombro, haciendo que se fijara en él, tan sólo por un segundo._

 _Bella, la observó una vez más y tragándose la congoja, accedió a tomar la mano de Severus._

 _Aguantó la respiración para desaparecer, dejando que su amigo la guiara atreves de la bruma._

 _Fue jalada y alejada de la risa, la música y de Lily, aunque una parte de ella, había quedado ahí….en ese jardín….inmóvil, imaginando un final ilusorio. Deseando poder volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar el desastroso camino que le habían obligado a transitar._

 _Su mujer, a partir de hoy, sería oficialmente la esposa de alguien más y ella, seguiría siendo la mortífaga, mano derecha de Lord Voldemort y esposa de Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _Así el destino lo había decidido._

 _El callejón estaba casi desierto, para su suerte._

 _Lo único abierto, siendo sábado en la tarde, era una confitería, al final de la cuadra._

 _Los dos, caminaron en silencio, aspirando el aire fresco._

— _Buenos tardes—saludó una muchacha, alta y regordeta._

 _Sostuvo la puerta para que ingresaran y señalando, les asignó una mesa para dos._

 _Bella se quitó los guantes y tapado, colocándolos en el respaldo de la silla de madera y se sentó, observando el enorme ventanal, que daba a la calle principal._

 _Severus, le pidió a la joven que les trajera dos cafés y una porción de tarta de duraznos, para cada uno y ocupó el otro asiento vacío, frente a la azabache._

— _Bien…escúpelo—dijo, haciendo girar su anillo, como un tic incontrolable._

— _Esta confitería es horrible—dijo Snape, en voz alta, y ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de un par de clientes molestos._

 _Severus, observó la espantosa decoración en flores rococó, que empapelaba las paredes, extendiéndose hasta el techo, y en lo único que podía pensar era en salir corriendo de ese sitio._

 _El lugar parecía sacado de una revista de los años treinta, pero en versión rosado y extravagante._

 _Espantoso…simplemente espantoso._

— _¿No tenías otro lugar mejor? Si hubiera sabido, te llevaba a mi casa—dijo, sin poder dejar de mirar, espantado, el atuendo de las chicas que atendían el lugar._

" _Por Merlín", ¿en que estaba pensando la dueña de la confitería cuando se le ocurrió vestirlas así?_

— _¿A tu casa? Ni loca, huele a libros en descomposición…deja de quejarte y di lo que me tienes que decir—apuró, ignorando sus quejos._

— _Muy graciosa—rió falsamente—. Está bien. Lo he pensado y creo que la solución para mantenerte al margen de los castigos, es la más obvia…hacer el reclamo._

— _Claro, pero, ¿cómo haremos para que Rodolphus la haga? Podría inventarle diez mil historias para que reclame, pero estoy segura que ninguna serviría. Simplemente, no lo haría. No me ama tanto como para arriesgar su propia existencia._

 _La azabache, también había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero era improbable que su esposo se sacrificara por ella. No lo había hecho cuando recién se habían unido en matrimonio, mucho menos lo haría ahora. Así eran las cosas. Estaban casados, vivían bajo el mismo techo, ocasionalmente tenían relaciones, y eso era todo…un simple acuerdo entre familias de sangre pura._

— _No estoy hablando de tu esposo—formuló, con su rostro serio—. Estoy hablando de mí._

 _Bellatrix, quedó estupefacta._

— _Espera, espera…no estarás hablando enserio, ¿no?—dijo, sin poder creerlo._

— _Completamente en serio—afirmó._

— _¿Te das cuenta que quedas ligado a mí de por vida?—preguntó, tratando de que entrara en razón._

 _Uno no iba por la vida reclamando personas, sin consecuencias._

— _Sí, lo entiendo, y por eso mismo quiero hacerlo._

 _Bella, frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Severus se había vuelto loco?_

— _Seré el padrino de ese niño. Lily y tú, han sido mis únicas amigas, en todos estos años…se los debo…quiero hacerlo._

— _Tú no nos debes nada—aclaró—. Además está el pequeño detalle que lo usará en tu contra. Pensará que lo haces por amor. Nuestro señor, te manipulará, manejándote como su juguete personal. Sabiendo que a mí no me podrá tocar, se desquitará contigo. No es necesario que te recuerde como serán los castigos que tendrás que enfrentar. ¡Es una locura!_

— _Me importa un demonio, si piensan que estoy enamorado de ti—le dejó bien en claro—. Y sobre los castigos, será casi lo mismo que soporto ahora. ¿Cuantos más de lo que estamos acostumbrados?…cinco, seis. No me moriré, te lo aseguro._

 _Bella, quedó en silencio. El sacrificio que pretendía hacer su amigo por ella, era más de lo que pudiera devolverle._

— _¿Y bien?_

— _No estoy de acuerdo, pero no soy idiota…sé que harás lo que te plazca, cuando lleguemos._

 _Severus, sonrió. Bellatrix tenía razón, daba igual lo que ella opinara._

— _Termina el pastel—cabeceó él, mirando el plato, casi sin tocar._

 _La azabache hizo una mueca de asco y levantando la mano, pidió la cuenta. Ya no tenía apetito, y alejando el platillo, peleó con su amigo por pagar la cuenta._

 _Debían irse. Tenían menos de cuarenta minutos para llegar a la mansión Malfoy._

 _Era mejor llegar antes de que la reunión comenzara. Así tendrían tiempo de contarles, a su hermana y Lucius, la decisión de Severus._

 _Les daría un ataque, estaba segura._

 _Cruzaron la puerta de la confitería, y doblando en la primera calle, a su izquierda, desaparecieron, nuevamente._

* * *

— _¿El qué? ¿Reclamarla?—chilló Narcissa, con la mandíbula por el piso._

 _Era algo que no se hacía a menudo, mucho menos si una de las partes estaba casada. Era lanzarse al ridículo y exponerse a una muerte casi anunciada._

— _Es una pésima idea—opinó Lucius—. No sé, tal vez yo pueda hablar con Rodolphus. Le sugeriré que lo haga. Estamos casi en plena guerra, capaz que accede—se le ocurrió aportar._

— _No lo hará. Sabes cómo es él. Además, levantaríamos sospechas innecesarias—habló Severus._

— _Veo que ya es una decisión tomada…está bien, ¿Cuándo lo harás?—quiso saber Cissy, con nerviosismo._

— _Ahora, apenas llegue el Lord._

— _Tu valentía es asombrosa, y tu estupidez, también—negó Lucius._

* * *

 _La extensa mesa, estaba repleta. A la cabeza, Voldemort los observaba con detenimiento. Su cabello castaño y su apariencia joven y rasgos refinados, actuaban como imán. Siempre había sido engañosamente encantador. Una de las tantas cualidades a la hora de reclutar, a cada integrante de su ascendente grupo de Mortífagos. Sus palabras bien elaboradas y sus ideas acerca de cómo tendría que ser el mundo mágico, según su visión, habían captado la admiración de la mayoría de las familias de sangre pura._

 _Muchos de los presentes, lo idolatraban…y unos cuantos, estaban a su servicio por legado, simplemente por portar apellidos de alta alcuña._

— _Mi señor—llamó Severus, captando su atención y la del resto—. Me gustaría, si usted lo permite, hacer una petición._

— _Y cual sería esa petición, mi querido Severus—quiso saber, girando su rostro hacia él._

— _Quisiera hacer un reclamo—informó, con su cabeza inclinada, en señal de respeto._

— _¿Un reclamo?—preguntó, sorprendido—. Y debo suponer, que la persona en cuestión, está entre nosotros, ¿no es así?_

— _Así es, mi señor—confirmó, haciendo un leve asentimiento._

 _Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí._

— _¡Dilo! ¿De quién se trata?—exigió._

— _De Bellatrix, mi señor—contestó._

 _Rodolphus, al costado de Bella,, ahogó una exclamación, mientras unos cuantos, comenzaron a reír._

— _Ya veo—dijo, levantando sus finas cejas._

 _Bella, cómo el resto, simulo estar absolutamente sorprendida._

— _Quiero las razones—exigió Voldemort—. ¿Estás enamorado de ella?—preguntó, con perversa diversión._

— _Sí—mintió._

— _¿El amor es correspondido?—indagó, mirando a Bella de reojo._

— _Por supuesto que no, mi señor—contestó esta de inmediato._

 _Goile, no soportó más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas— Siempre has sido un idiota, Severus—. Se burló, contagiando la risa._

— _¡SILENCIO!—bramó, levantándose del asiento—. ¿Rodolphus?—llamó, girando su rostro—. ¿Tienes algún impedimento para que reclamen a tu esposa?—quiso saber, acentuando las palabras._

— _No, señor, creo que no—contestó, anonadado._

 _Seguía en shock. ¿Snape estaba enamorado de su mujer? ¿Desde cuándo?_

— _No tengo razones para negarte tu pedido, Severus—le dijo, con media sonrisa premeditada—. Lo haremos, entonces. ¡De pie, Bellatrix!—ordenó._

 _Bella, así lo hizo._

— _A partir de hoy, Severus, responderás por Bellatrix Lestrange. Cada acción, palabra, acto o desobediencia, recaerán sobre tu persona. Si ella falla, tú serás el juzgado, si ella no cumple con su deber, tú pagarás las consecuencias—habló, con voz lenta._

 _Voldemort, había sellado tres reclamos, en los últimos cuatro años. No eran comunes, nadie quería arriesgar su vida a tal punto. La mayoría de las parejas de hoy en día, se prometían amor eterno, pero a la hora de responder a su deber, escondían la cabeza como asquerosas alimañas._

— _Sólo tengo una condición—prosiguió, colocando sus manos en los hombros de ambos._

— _Cual sería, mi señor—preguntó Severus, respetuosamente._

— _No sellarlo con un encantamiento, como es la tradición…sino, con un juramento inquebrantable—saboreó, la nueva regla._

 _Bella, levantó la vista, como resorte._

 _Snape, la observó, atreves de su cabello y con una imperceptible seña, tranquilizó sus nervios._

* * *

— _¿Qué te ocurre?—preguntó Rodolphus._

 _Afuera, llovía a cantaros. Y el antiguo reloj heredado, marcaban las once de la noche._

— _No me sucede nada—contestó, con sequedad, hipnotizada por las llamas encendidas de la estufa a leña._

— _¿Es por qué Snape está enamorado de ti?—preguntó, sin poder evitar una carcajada—. Siempre lo sospeché, a decir verdad. Es un pobre mediocre, arriesgar su vida por alguien que no le pertenece, ¿a quién se le ocurre?_

— _Evidentemente, a él—dijo, levantando la ceja._

— _Por supuesto—concordó, alzando su mano y agitando con suavidad la copa de vino tinto—. Por lo menos, cuando ataquemos, tendrás una protección extra—razonó, viendo provechosa la inesperada propuesta y resolución de su compañero mortífago._

 _Bella, guardó silencio. No tenía ganas de soportarlo. Se sentía espantosamente mal para que también, tuviera que aguantar su palabrería._

— _De acuerdo, veo que no estás de humor…—dijo, levantándose del mullido sillón—. ¿Vienes a la cama?_

— _En un momento._

— _Te espero en la habitación—dijo, más como una urgencia que debía ser acatada._

 _Rodolphus, salió de la sala y cerró, tras él, la puerta corrediza._

 _Hacía horas que la boda había finalizado._

 _¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Probablemente, durmiendo, reconoció._

 _Se llevó la mano a su vientre y lo acarició con una triste sonrisa._

— _Jamás renunciaré a ti, ni a tu madre. Aunque tenga que enfrentarme a todo el maldito mundo mágico, siempre estaré a tu lado, siguiendo tus pasos—prometió, iluminada por las tenues llamas, que lentamente se iban extinguiendo, ensombreciendo su rostro._

* * *

 **Otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Abrazos y comenten.**

* * *

 **Negesis25:** Sí, seguramente Andrómeda aparecerá en algún momento. A Harry le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere que en realidad tiene dos mamás, jeje.

 **Cousin96:** Gracias por pasarte por aquí, también. Una historia diferente, será un reto. Abrazo.

 **Yumari:** Bella y Lily, me pareció un buen comienzo para ir desarrollándola. Espero que te siga gustando :)


	4. Capítulo 4 Transferencia

Capítulo 4

 _Transferencia_

 _16 de enero de 1980._

 _Habían transcurrido dos meses…casi dos tortuosos meses, de los cuales, sólo había podido ver a Lily en cuatro ocasiones y en breves lapsos de tiempo._

 _Voldemort, avanzaba en el ministerio, más rápido de lo que habían supuesto._

 _Su acelerado acenso se había debido a una exhaustiva limpieza…así la había llamado antes de comenzar con las secretas redadas._

 _Quince días atrás, había sido su primer asesinato. ¿Cómo describirlo?_

 _Hasta ese momento, nunca había tenido la necesidad de cometerlos, sus conocidos cruciatus, eran peor que la muerte, y siempre habían sido suficientes para sus interrogatorios. Pero en ese caso puntual, no le habían dejado opción._

 _Su lealtad, había sido puesta a prueba y ella había respondido tal y como se esperaba._

 _Esa noche, después del asalto para recuperar esos dichosos documentos, donde figuraban las actas de nacimiento de todos los niños de padres Muggles…lo supo…lo sintió subiendo por su estomago y alojándose en su garganta. Arrojó la poca comida que había ingerido, horas antes y lloró, cubriéndose la boca. Oficialmente se había convertido en una asesina. Su alma se había fragmentado, sin tener la posibilidad de enmendar lo que había hecho._

 _La paranoia de Rodolphus la estaba volviendo loca. Desde que Severus había jurado su reclamo, no escuchaba razones. Si quería ausentarse de su casa, era anunciar la guerra._

 _Estaba harta y cansada. Hoy debía terminar con la esquizofrenia de su marido. Tendría que ingeniárselas para salir de la mansión e ir a la de su hermana. No podían postergarlo más._

 _La transferencia, debía cumplirse antes de llegar al segundo mes de gestación. No les quedaba mucho tiempo y a ella tampoco. Su vientre comenzaba a notarse y a pesar de que siempre había usado vestidos largos y holgados, eventualmente se notaría. No había duda._

 _Se miró en el espejo una vez más y sonrió con tristeza. Las ojeras la hacían lucir avejentada._

 _¿Hacía cuanto que no dormía seis horas de corridas? No lo recordaba._

 _Se espolvoreó un poco de rubor y recogió su cabello lo más prolijo posible._

 _Hoy la vería._

— _¿A dónde vas?—exclamó Rodolphus, interceptando su camino._

— _A lo de Cissy—contestó, esquivándolo, rumbo a la estufa._

— _Ya lo hemos hablado. Es mejor que no salgas, la guerra ya está en marcha, Bella. Es peligroso._

— _Me importa un cuerno, Rodolphus. Iré a ver a mi hermana, te guste o no te guste—aclaró, elevando el tono de voz._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma?—inquirió, acercándose a ella, amenazante._

— _Ni se te ocurra, porque te mato en este mismo instante—advirtió, sacando con rapidez la varita de su tapado._

— _Hazlo, ¿qué te impide matarme?—provocó, con una media sonrisa, retadora._

— _No tientes a tu suerte, querido—murmuró, despacio._

— _¡Tarde! La tenté el mismo día que me casé contigo._

 _Sin dejar de apuntarlo, Bella se aproximó a la estufa, abrió la caja de polvos Flu y los arrojó a las llamas:_

— _¡Mansión Malfoy!—dijo fuerte y claro, a la vez que ingresaba y desaparecía de la sala._

 _Rodolphus, bufó y dándose la vuelta, salió del estudio._

* * *

— _¡Has llegado!—gritó Lily, corriendo hacia ella._

 _Bella la abrazó y permaneció en esa posición unos segundos. Era lindo sentirse amada…querida, esperada. Hubiera deseado que su destino fuera en compañía de ella._

 _Debía dejar de sentirse miserable o terminaría haciendo una locura._

— _Está todo pronto—informó Narcissa, junto a Lucius—. Severus, ya se encuentra en la habitación._

— _Gracias—dijo la azabache, tomanda de la mano a Lily._

— _No agradezcas nada—habló el rubio—. Primero, roguemos para que salga perfecto._

— _Lo haremos bien…ustedes, lo harán bien—rectificó._

— _¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en una adulona?—bromeó Lucius, abriendo la puerta de la sala para guiarlos a la habitación donde Severus aguardaba._

— _¿Desde qué me embaracé?—aventuró, siguiéndole el juego._

 _Las dos camas estaban colocadas, una al lado de la otra._

 _Lily, ocupó una y Bella, saludando a Severus con una sonrisa, se recostó al costado de la pelirroja._

 _Dos libros gruesísimos, y de tapas negras. Uno en las manos de Lucius, que se había colocado al costado de Lily y el otro en las palmas de Snape, que contemplaba a la azabache, parado a su lado._

 _Narcissa, haciendo el menor de los ruidos, se ubicó en una esquina, sentándose en un taburete. Sólo podía observar la transferencia._

* * *

 _Dos horas, habían tardado, pero había salido de mil maravillas._

 _Lily, se tocó el estomago y sonrió sin poder contener la emoción. Era la primera vez que podía sentir a su hijo danzar dentro de ella. No lo tenía realmente dentro suyo, pero todo lo que sentía Bella, se reflejaba en su interior._

 _Bella sonrió, aliviada. Había funcionado. Ahora, con una simple ilusión, su embarazo no sería notado, y a su vez, el vientre de Lily, crecería por el suyo._

— _Estoy agotado—dijo Severus—. Me voy. Te preparé esto—le habló a Bellatrix, extendiendo su mano para entregarle dos frascos, color purpura—. Son contra todo—explicó—. Nauseas, antojos, malestares musculares, dolor de cabeza…bueno, me he esforzado—se aduló, guiñando un ojo._

— _Te debo ochocientas—sonrió Bella, abrazándolo y agradeciéndole._

— _Ya me las cobraré—rió, a la vez que ingresaba a la estufa y desaparecía._

— _¿Vendrás a casa?—le preguntó Lily a Bella._

— _Sí, ya es hora de saber dónde vives, ¿no te parece?_

— _¿No será arriesgado?—intervino Narcissa, con gesto de preocupación._

— _Cissy, hace semanas que no salgo—chilló, exasperada._

— _Lo sé, pero, ¿qué diremos si Rodolphus se presenta?—quiso saber. Ese hombre no era fácil de tratar._

— _Se anunciará, antes de ingresar—razonó Lucius, pensativo—. Podrías irte a nuestra habitación,—le dijo a su esposa— argumentaré que han salido._

— _Eres un genio, Lucius._

— _Por supuesto—se palmeó el hombro._

— _Si llegara a suceder, dile que decidimos tener una tarde de hermanas—se le ocurrió a Bella._

— _No me han dicho dónde han ido, sólo que tomarían el té en una de las tantas confiterías mágicas… ¡Qué la busque, si quiere!—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros._

— _Gracias, a los dos—habló Lily, con una sonrisa._

— _Basta de sentimentalismos barato…me arruinan la reputación ¡Lárguense de una buena vez!_

— _¿Cuál reputación?—preguntó Narcissa, estirando su cuello para mirarlo, frunciendo cómicamente la cara._

— _La de un hombre culto, aristócrata y sumamente pedante—explicó, levantando la nariz._

— _Sí, cómo no—dijeron las hermanas, al unisonó._

* * *

 _La casa en el valle de Godric era realmente preciosa y bien decorada._

 _Cuadros, adornos, empapelado, todo justo donde debería ir._

 _Bella, sabía que era un montaje, pero, ¿cómo no sentir una punzada atravesando su pecho?, ¿cómo no sentir una rabiosa envidia por no poder, ni siquiera asomarse a una vida parecida?_

— _¿Y bien?—preguntó Lily._

— _Supongo que está bien—contestó, a punto de quebrarse._

 _Observó cada detalle._

 _Las repisas estaban repletas de fotos recientes. Se los veía felices. Imágenes de su boda en hermosos enmarcados, descansaban sobre una cómoda, al costado de la puerta de entrada. Y más allá, sobre una improvisada biblioteca colgante, fotografías de antaño, cuando ellos eran estudiantes en Hogwarts, habían sido estratégicamente bien colocadas._

 _Era muy convincente…demasiado convincente para su acelerada cabeza que no paraba de imaginar estupideces._

— _Por favor, amor, cambia esa cara—suplicó la pelirroja, tomándola amorosamente de la mano—. Soy tuya y siempre lo seré—dijo, intuyendo su malestar._

— _Lo sé, pero mira todo esto…Es cómo si siempre hubieras vivido con él._

— _Es convincente, ¿no era lo que buscábamos?_

— _Sí…lo que buscábamos._

— _Ven, quiero mostrarte algo—cambió de tema, arrastrándola, rumbo a las escaleras._

 _Lily la guió, encendiendo las luces del pasillo y lentamente, subieron a la planta superior._

— _Cuatro puertas. Está de aquí, es la habitación matrimonial,—contó, abriéndola y enseñándosela—jamás hemos pisado esta alcoba—aclaró, mirándola a los ojos._

 _Debía ser cierto, porque parecía sacada de una revista. Se encontraba extremadamente limpia y de ella, se percibía el aroma a pintura fresca._

 _Todo relucía en su sitio._

 _Lily, cerró esa puerta, girándose, con Bella de la mano._

— _Esa de ahí,—señaló, al final del pasillo—es la habitación de James—por supuesto que no la abrió—. La de ahí, es la mía—indicó—. Pero lo que realmente quiero que veas, es esta aquí—dijo, llevándola a la tercera puerta, viniendo desde las escaleras._

 _Lily la abrió muy despacio y prendió las luces._

— _¡Esta vacía!—dijo Bella, no entendiendo lo que le estaba mostrando._

— _Así es, está vacía—puntualizó, feliz—. Será la habitación de nuestro hijo, quiero que me ayudes a decorarla, ¿qué dices?_

 _Bella quedó en suspenso, inmóvil, hasta que involuntariamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Y como una necesidad abrazadora, se unió a ella, estrujándola con fuerza._

— _Gracias—le murmuró en el oído._

* * *

 **Bien, aquí nuevamente subiendo otro capítulo.**

 **Llueve a cantaros y qué mejor que aprovechar el día escribiendo, ¿no? Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Abrazos y comenten.**

* * *

Byga Kruger: Pobre Harry, la mentira estará tan bien elaborada que ni él, ni nadie puede llegar a imaginarlo, a excepción de los involucrados, por supuesto.

Yumari: Bella no puede salir del circulo de Voldemort. Para ella es impensado. Su matrimonio, su apellido su legado…para su entender, ella está en el lugar donde tiene que estar. Aunque este destrozada por dentro, sabe que jamás podrá tener a Lily a su lado.

Lun Black: Muchas gracias, espero que sigas los capítulos. Abrazos.

Negesis25: Hermione tendrá un dilema y bien gordo. Sabemos que ella y Ron, desde siempre, han sentido algo el uno por el otro. No solo la vida de Harry quedará hecha un lío, la de Hermione, por supuesto que también.

Cousin96: Severus, queda ligado de por vida con el juramento inquebrantable. Y aunque él con gusto lo hizo, sabe que se metió en el mayor de los problemas.


	5. Capítulo 5 Harry Narciso

Capítulo 5

 _Harry Narciso_

 _2 de abril de 1980._

— _¡Él lo sabe!—dijo Severus, agitado y ensopado por la lluvia._

— _¿!Cómo qué lo sabe!?—preguntó, a punto de desmayarse, y dejándolo pasar._

 _No podía ser. Habían hecho todo a la perfección. Ningún detalle había quedado librado al azar. Era imposible que lo supiera. ¿Cómo había sucedido?_

— _Descubrieron una profecía—contó, recuperando el aire y despegando su cabello del rostro—. Un niño, nacido a finales de julio…_

— _¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué profecía?—quiso saber—. Puede ser cualquier niño—argumentó, desesperada._

— _Sí, pero él, tiene la certeza que es el bebé que espera Lily o mejor dicho, tú—aseguró, de buena fuente—. No sé de qué se trata esa dichosa profecía, pero debe haber descubierto algo importante, sino, no se estaría tomando tantas molestias por una simple creatura, que ni siquiera a nacido._

— _¿Qué haremos, Severus?—chilló, al borde del colapso—. ¡Por Merlín!, ¿Qué haremos?—volvió a decir, tomándose el rostro, sin saber qué hacer._

— _No lo sé. Sinceramente, no lo sé, Bellatrix—suspiró, agobiado—. Está formando un grupo para apresar al niño, apenas nazca. Él mismo quiere encabezar la captura._

— _Ya sabemos cómo son esas redadas. Nadie queda vivo—reconoció la azabache, sentándose en el suelo._

— _Tendremos que hablar con Dumbledore y reunirlos a todos—dijo Severus, hincándose a su lado—. Es nuestra única salida._

 _Bellatrix, asintió, con sus mejillas empapadas._

 _Sus vidas no podían empeorar más._

* * *

— _No pueden estar hablando en serio—dijo Sirius, a punto de arrancarse todos los pelos de la cabeza—. ¿Qué vamos hacer? Tiene que haber una solución, ¿no es así?_

 _El despacho de Dumbledore estaba atiborrado de gente:_

 _Bellatrix, Lily, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, James, Minerva, Remus y Sirius, que no paraba de dar vueltas._

 _Y como si fuera poco la puerta sonó, dos veces, y de ella, apareció Hagrid._

 _¿Qué hacía él ahí?, se preguntaron todos, girando sus rostros._

— _La situación es más compleja de lo que creemos—habló Dumbledore, quitándose sus gafas para dejarlas sobre el escritorio. Se masajeó sus sienes y torció los labios._

— _¿Qué quiere decir?—preguntó Narcissa, enderezándose en su asiento._

— _Me han informado que la profecía es de suma importancia para Tom—informó—. Todavía no me explico cómo ha llegado a enterarse de ella._

— _¿Pero qué tiene que ver nuestro hijo, en todo esto?—quiso saber Lily, con su abultado vientre de cinco meses._

— _Resumiendo, el niño es el único que podrá vencerlo en el futuro—contestó Albus, suspirando. No había parado de pensar, en toda la mañana. ¿Cómo había llegado a oídos de Tom, su conversación con la profesora Trelawney?_

 _Eso sí era inesperado. Todos sopesaron la información. Ahora entendían por qué era de suma importancia eliminarlo en el momento que viera la luz._

— _Me escaparé con él—dijo Bellatrix, tajante y levantándose de su asiento._

 _Ella era una mortífaga, pero no tenía que pensarlo dos veces…antes que cualquiera, estaba su hijo, y si tenía que darle la espalda a su señor para protegerlo, lo haría sin pestañar._

— _Sabe que eso no solucionaría las cosas, Madame Lestrange—atajó Albus, levantando su mano._

— _¿Y sí después del parto, lo ocultamos?—propuso Lucius._

— _Podría ser una opción—apoyó Narcissa, asintiendo._

— _O después de que nazca, que Lily se mude a otro lado…no sé a la china, igual—habló Sirius, sin dejar de caminar, de un lado a otro._

— _Pero el señor Potter, quedaría atado de por vida—opinó Dumbledore, observándolo un momento—. Si ella se va, él por ser su esposo, tendría que viajar, también._

 _Lily y Bella, lo miraron, culpables._

 _Él no tenía por qué pagar con esa carga para el resto de sus días._

— _Por mí, ya mismo nos mudamos—se ofreció James, sin importarle los riesgos. Había aceptado protegerla y justo ahora, no se echaría para atrás._

— _Lo mejor será, por el momento, resguardar la casa con protecciones y asignar a tres o cuatro personas de confianza para que permanezcan con ustedes—dijo Dumbledore, refiriéndose a la falsa pareja._

— _Yo iré. Dormiré en el sofá—dijo Sirius, frenando sus pasos y adelantándose para dirigirse a Lily._

— _Yo también iré—apoyó Remus. Si sus amigos estaban en riesgo de vida, por supuesto que pelearía su lado._

 _Dumbledore, asintió._

 _Bella, se sintió asquerosamente impotente._

 _¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera , ni siquiera, proteger a su hijo y a su mujer?_

 _No le gustaba nada la idea de que Lily permaneciera en esa casa. Su señor no tardaría en averiguar su paradero. Con unas simples barrera, fueran puestas por Dumbledore o por la mismísima reina, ingresaría a la casa sin problemas. Era ridículo pensar que lo detendrían cuatro guardaespaldas de la orden y unas barreras protectoras…Esto estaba mal, muy mal._

— _Existe otro detalle que me han brindado esta mañana. El matrimonio Longbotton, también espera un niño para finales de julio—intervino Minerva, que hasta el momento no había querido interrumpir._

 _Severus, frunció la cejas, desconocía completamente esa información._

— _¿Y él estará al tanto?—preguntó Lily, evitando nombrarlo._

— _Seguramente, lo sepa—asintió el director, pensativo—. Tendremos que estar atentos. Les ofreceré protecciones. No podemos correr riesgos._

 _Narcissa, involuntariamente, se tomo su vientre. Su hijo por nacer, se había salvado sólo por un mes de anticipación. El medimago le había dado fecha para principios de junio y con Lucius, habían decidido que para el nacimiento, se trasladarían a la mansión de sus padres, en Escocia. Aunque, ahora no quería dejar a Bella sola lidiando con todo este caos. Tendría que hablar con su esposo y reconsiderar lo que habían pactado._

— _Necesitaremos una excelente escusa para la hora del parto—dijo Lucius, con preocupación—. Rodolphus es un hombre, sumamente, intuitivo. No será fácil, sacarla de la mansión._

— _Sí, también un lugar donde esconderla, y ultimar el traslado—agregó Lily, pensando en varias opciones._

— _Por eso he llamado a Hagrid—detuvo el director—. Quiero que tú te ocupes del traslado de Madame Lestrange—le pidió, con media sonrisa._

— _Por supuesto, profesor—contestó el semi gigante, dando un paso al frente._

— _Esperen un momento—detuvo Bellatrix—. ¿Traslado?, ¿a dónde?, si se puede saber._

— _El medimago que nos ayudará, tiene una finca a las afueras del país. El sitio es extremadamente seguro y alejado, pero necesitamos a alguien de suma confianza para su breve confinamiento…y para esa labor, solo confió en el señor Hagrid._

 _Bella lo miró, ceñuda. Ni siquiera podía portar varita, lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts. ¿Por qué Dumbledore confiaría en él, más que en Severus?, por dar un ejemplo._

— _Puede estar tranquila—le habló Hagrid, a la azabache—. Yo protegeré su vida y la de su hijo._

 _Bellatrix asintió, no muy segura, pero agradecida. En definitiva, no tenía por qué hacerlo y de igual manera se estaba ofreciendo a una misión suicida. Por lo menos, tenía que reconocerle el coraje._

— _Tenemos cuatro meses para organizarnos—dijo Sirius—. Mientras tanto, hoy mismo, Remus y yo, nos mudaremos al Valle de Godric._

— _También, podríamos decirle a Peter—propuso James—. Nunca ha sido muy habilidoso, pero será otro respaldo._

— _¿Y quién es ese?—preguntó Bella. No le agrada la idea de seguir involucrando a más personas._

— _¿Peter Pettigrew?, es un compañero de toda la vida—le contestó Sirius—. Pero descuida, le diremos lo estrictamente necesario—aclaró—. Lily y James, tendrán un hijo y por razones de seguridad, debemos protegerlo…no diremos más que eso._

 _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo._

— _Quiero creer qué se dan cuenta del enorme riesgo al que me están exponiendo—dijo Albus, levantándose de su asiento—. Ustedes cuatro,—puntualizó, mirando a Bellatrix, Severus, Lucius y a Narcissa—están sobre seguidos. Cualquier error, por más mínimo, podría enviarme a Azkabán. Las muertes a Muggles, han aumentado considerablemente. Pero no estamos aquí para que les dé lecciones de moral, sólo les pido que traten de evitar cualquier situación que los involucre, directamente._

— _Será difícil—reconoció Severus, suspirando._

 _Lily, tomó la mano de Bella y esta solo pudo bajar su vista._

— _Puede ser que lo sea, pero no les quedará alternativa. El grupo de Mortífagos, es números…repartan responsabilidades—aconsejó._

 _Su adorado Hogwarts._

 _Había sido tan feliz en sus años de estudiante, que se le hacía casi imposible recordar cuando su vida se había ido por la cañería._

— _No tengo mucho tiempo…debo volver—avisó, a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo, alisando su vestido, sobre sus piernas._

— _Lo sé—contestó Lily, mirando fijamente al lago—. Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Después de la reunión, habían decidido caminar por los terrenos del colegio, antes de regresar a sus respectivas vidas._

— _Sí, hermoso y tranquilo—dijo, disfrutado del suave sonido de las hojas de los árboles cercanos._

— _Escojámosle el nombre a nuestro hijo—propuso, llevando su mano al plano vientre de Bella._

 _La azabache sonrió. Asintió, feliz y se acercó para darle un dulce beso._

— _Yo estuve pensando en uno.._

— _¿Cuál?—quiso saber la azabache._

— _Petuño…en honor a mi hermana—dijo, riendo con ganas._

— _¡Tú estás loca!—afirmó, riendo también por la ocurrencia de su mujer._

— _No…hablando en serio…,—formuló, parando de reír—había pensado en Harry…ya sé, no te gusta—se adelantó a decir, antes de que hablara._

— _¿Harry?—repitió, frunciendo la boca—. ¿En serio, Harry?. Bueno, no lo sé, pero si a ti te agrada…_

— _Es lindo, corto y suena dulce—enumeró la pelirroja, ilusionada._

— _Bien, Harry entonces, pero déjame escoger el segundo nombre._

— _¿De verdad me dejarás ponerle Harry?_

— _Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?—expresó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, no es cien por ciento espantoso…es un setenta, pero no llega al cien—se burló._

— _Gracias, mi amor—dijo, acariciándole la mano—. Te toca a ti. ¿Cuál será su segundo nombre?—preguntó, con curiosidad._

— _Narciso._

— _Supongo que no es por tu hermana—aseguró, sabiendo el por qué de la elección._

— _Supones bien—dijo Bella, con picardía._

— _Me gusta—aceptó, con una sonrisa._

— _Harry Narciso Black Evans—lo nombró, en voz alta, acariciando su vientre._

— _Te amo—susurró Lily, observándola enternecida—. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho. Desde que me diste la noticia, no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades, pero quiero que sepas que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Gracias por darme a este hijo._

 _Bellatrix, acercó su rostro con lentitud y aprovechando el escaso tiempo que poseía, la besó hasta pegar su espalda en la húmeda hierba._

— _Yo también te amo—contestó, abrazándola y sin dejar de mirarla con sus profundos ojos negros—. Nunca lo olvides._

— _No lo haré._

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Demorado, pero llegó.**

 **Buena semana para todos, abrazos y comenten.**

* * *

 **Negesis25:** Hermione no la tendrá fácil. Cuando llegue Bella a su vida, tendrá que tomar muchas decisiones.

 **Causin96:** Sí, la transferencia se hizo sin inconvenientes, ahora la cuestión será a la hora del parto.

 **Kuro:** Me alegra que te guste. Habrá muchas escenas interesantes de escribir, por ejemplo, también con los tíos de Harry.


	6. Cap 6 Recuerdos falsos y un escape

Capítulo 6

 _Recuerdos falsos y un escape._

 _30 de julio de 1980._

— _¿Seguros qué no nos olvidamos de nada?—preguntó Sirius, por enésima vez._

— _¡Por Merlín!, ¿puedes calmarte?—chillo Lily, a punto de zamarrearlo. Si no fuera que casi no podía moverse, lo hubiera estrangulado, hacía rato._

 _Era ella la que tenía que estar al punto del colapso nervioso, no él. Las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas y agudas. El dolor era insoportable. No quería ni imaginarse por lo que Bella estaba pasando._

 _Severus le había suministrado un par de pociones, pero en vano. Si Bellatrix no las tomaba, Lily sentiría todo lo que la azabache estaba atravesando._

— _¡Tranquilicémonos, por favor!—pidió Dumbledore, elevando un poco la voz—. Llevaremos a la Lily a la enfermería. Minerva se ocupará de ella—dijo, aproximándose a la salida del despacho, pronto para abandonar el castillo._

— _¡No, yo iré con ustedes!—afirmó, con su rostro sudado y sosteniéndose el vientre con las dos manos._

— _Lily, es peligroso—le habló Narcissa—. Yo me quedaré contigo. Además, no puedes ni caminar. Bella estará bien—aseguró, convencida._

 _Lucius, asintió conforme. Su esposa, hacía menos de un mes que había dado a luz, no quería que corriera un riesgo innecesario, además no estaba en condiciones para enfrentar un duelo. El grupo era numeroso, no había motivo para que ella participara._

— _De acuerdo—aceptó la pelirroja, jadeando y con su rostro contracturado._

 _Una nueva contracción, invadió su cuerpo y aguantando la respiración, apretó, con todas sus fuerzas, los apoya brazos del asiento._

 _Narcissa, la ayudó a levantarse del sillón y Minerva, abrió la puerta del despacho para trasladarla, lo más pronto posible, a la enfermería del colegio._

— _¡Señor Potter!—llamó Dumbledore, antes de que todos partieran—. Necesito que usted también se quede.—miró el reloj, que no marcaban las diez de la noche y frunció la boca—. A estas horas es poco probable que acudan a mi despacho, pero de todas maneras, me aliviaría saber que la dirección, en mi ausencia, no se encuentra vacía._

— _Comprendo—dijo James, un poco decepcionado por no poder participar. Se quitó el abrigo y volvió a tomar asiento._

 _Los pasillos estaban despejados y para su suerte, Madame Pomfrey, seguramente, estaría durmiendo, pensó Minerva, a medida que avanzaba por los corredores. Sería una pena tener que Obliviarla, pero si no quedaba alternativa, lo haría._

 _Nadie debía enterarse que Lily se encontraba en Hogwarts. Los cabos sueltos siempre terminaban enlazados. Debían ser lo más sigilosas posible._

 _La profesora, portaba las llaves de cada área del colegio. Las tres, se encerrarían en la enfermería hasta recibir noticias._

 _Sería una noche muy larga, no había dudas._

* * *

— _Esto sabe realmente asqueroso—tosió Severus bebiendo, de un solo trago, la poción multijugos._

— _¡Merlín, sabe horrendo!—casi escupió Lucius, terminados la suya a duras penas._

 _El matrimonio Goyle, era el más cercano a Rodolphus. Si querían ingresar a la Mansión Lestrange sin levantar sospechas, debían actuar con eficiencia y rapidez._

 _La piel de ambos, comenzó a temblar, ensanchar y más rápido de lo que habían imaginado, el señor y la señora Goyle, estaban delante de Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus y Hagrid._

— _Cámbiense de ropa—dijo Albus, señalando el bolso que traía Sirius, colgado de su hombro._

 _El resguardo de los arboles, era perfecto. Podrían esperar, sin ser descubiertos mientras que Lucius y Severus, se presentaban para sacar a Bellatrix._

— _¡Aquí vamos!_

— _¿Es necesario tomarnos del brazo?—escupió Lucius, dudando en tocar a su compañero._

— _Sean adultos por una noche, ¿quieren?—regañó Remus, haciendo rodar sus ojos._

 _El falso matrimonio Goyle, salió de la protección de la oscuridad y se encaminó hasta la enorme portera de entrada._

 _Debían anunciarse._

 _Severus, tocó la reja con la palma de su mano y conteniendo la respiración, por los nervios, suplicó para que se abriera sin problemas._

— _¡Mira, lo logramos!—susurró Lucius, prendido del brazo de su amigo._

 _El hierro rechinó y la imponente reja se abrió, dándoles paso._

— _¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?—dijo Rodolphus, saliendo por la puerta de entrada, sin saludar siquiera._

— _Perón, tendríamos que habernos anunciado antes…_

— _Qué perdón, ni perdón… ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!—vociferó Lucius, sacando la varita de su horrendo tapado de mujer._

— _¿No podías esperar un poco más?—chilló Severus, viendo como el hombre caía redondito al suelo._

— _¿Para qué?... ¡Vamos, ayúdame a entrarlo!—apuró, hincándose para sostenerle los hombros._

 _A los tropezones, lo llevaron hasta la sala de estar, y tomando una última bocanada de aire, lo sentaron en el sillón en un solo movimiento._

— _Viértele la botella entera—dijo Severus, abriéndole la boca._

 _Lucius, destapó el pequeño frasco que hasta el momento había guardado en un bolsillo y tapándole la nariz, con dos dedos, logró que todo el líquido se colara por su garganta, fácilmente._

— _Listo, mañana no recordara nada—habló Snape, satisfecho._

 _La poción que le habían suministrado era un fuerte somnífero. Ahora solo restaba crear el falso recuerdo._

 _Lo acomodaron en el sillón, trajeron una copa, la rellenaron de vino y se la colocaron, con cuidado, en la mano haciendo que apretara los dedos._

 _Lucius, giró su varita tres veces y la imagen se convirtió en una pequeña luz plateada, la acercó a la sien de Rodolphus y la introdujo con lentitud._

 _Estaba hecho, cuando se despertara, solo recordaría que se excedió bebiendo. De todas maneras, el somnífero sólo duraría doce horas y Bellatrix, se ausentaría más tiempo. Aunque Dumbledore, había pensado en la solución, a ninguno le había agradado la idea._

— _Busquemos a Bellatrix y larguémonos de aquí—apremió Lucius, ya corriendo en dirección al pasillo. Su compañero lo siguió hasta llegar al final del mismo._

— _¡Bella!—gritó Severus, a la vez que abría, de par en par, la puerta de la habitación matrimonial._

— _¡Gracias a todos los magos!—exclamó, arrollada en la esquina de la alcoba—. ¡Me estoy muriendo! ¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor!—suplicó, ahogando un grito—. Le dije a Rodolphus que me sentía mal del estomago, pero ya no aguantaba. Pensé que no llegarían a tiempo._

 _Lucius se aproximó de inmediato y la ayudó a levantarse. La sostuvo del brazo y la tomó de la cintura para sacarla, cuanto antes, de esa casa._

 _Severus apuntó su varita en dirección a su vientre, y al instante, su cuerpo se ensanchó como correspondía. Su prominente estomago, se hizo visible, dejando en claro que faltaba muy poco para que el niño naciera._

— _¡Por Merlín, Severus! ¿Acaso quieres que me muera más de dolor?—chilló, tratando de rasgar, desesperada, el vestido que le reventaba. Si antes no podía ni caminar, ahora mucho menos._

— _Es necesario. No es aconsejable que con labores de parto estés, todavía, con la ilusión—argumentó, sosteniendo la puerta de la habitación para que pasara._

 _Lucius, a medida que avanzaba con ella, le desabrochó los botones de la prenda, y los tres, salieron por la puerta principal, sin mayores inconvenientes._

— _¡No aguanto!—lloriqueó, frenándose un momento para respirar, agitadamente. Se arqueó, sosteniéndose de su compañero y mordió su labio, hasta hacerlo sangrar._

— _Debemos seguir, ya falta poco. Respira profundo—tranquilizó Severus, sosteniendo su otro brazo y colgándola de su ancha espalda._

 _De repente, el rostro de Bellatrix se congeló._

— _¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Lucius, deteniendo su paso para mirarla interrogante._

 _Ya habían caminado unos cuantos metros, faltaba muy poco para salir de ahí._

— _Rompí bolsa—susurró, aterrada, mirando el suelo de piedra, completamente ensopado._

 _Severus, automáticamente la alzó en brazos y comenzó a correr con ella, mientras que Lucius, se adelantaba, enloquecido, para abrir la reja._

— _¡HAGAN PASO, HAGAN PASO!—gritó Lucius, abriendo la reja de una patada._

 _La prole ya se encontraba lista, esperándolos._

— _¿Qué ha sucedido?—se alarmó Albus, adelantándose unos pasos._

— _El niño…ya viene—dijo jadeando, tratando de recuperar aire._

 _Al instante se pudo ver como detrás de él, Severus venía a la carrera con Bella en los brazos._

— _De acuerdo, no entremos en estado de esquizofrenia—imploró el director, frenando de ante mano._

— _¡Hagrid, enciende la moto!—le dijo para que ya estuviera preparado._

 _Sirius, le había prestado su moto a Hagrid y este, ya estaba sobre ella, esperando ansioso._

 _Severus, la colocó con cuidado en el compartimiento del acompañante, mientras que Remus, le quitaba el bolso de mano a Sirius para sacar de él, una pequeña manta. La abrigó con ella y le entregó un sobre que Lily le había encomendado, antes de salir del castillo._

— _Llévala, sin detenerte—ordenó Dumbledore._

— _Sí, profesor—contestó Hagrid, colocándose el casco._

— _¿Y Lily?, ¿ella cómo se encuentra?—preguntó, con desesperación, moviéndose, de un lado a otro, sin encontrar acomodo. Guardó la carta que Remus le había entregado, debajo del asiento y le suplicó a Lucius, que le ayudara a quitarse las botas._

— _No gaste energía, Madame Lestrange, el viaje es un poco largo—aconsejó Albus, adelantándose para cerciorarse que todo estaba en perfecto orden—. Lily, está bien y se encuentra en Hogwarts—informó—. Trate de estar calmada. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo._

— _Gracias—dijo Bella, entre quejidos y observándolos, uno por uno—. Cuídala—pidió, desviando su vista hacia Severus._

— _Descuida, no me apartaré de su lado—aseguró, con media sonrisa—Cúbrete allí arriba, —señaló el cielo, con su dedo—el viento es punzante._

 _Bella, asintió y se envolvió con la manta._

 _Hagrid aceleró la moto, y con la oscuridad de cómplice, el vehículo se perdió entre las nubes, dejando detrás de sí, una pequeña estela de humo blanco._

 _Seis personas desaparecieron en un remolino de bruma, dejando la Mansión Lestrange en absoluta calma._

 _Solo podían demorar un día. Bellatrix debía volver, máximo, en veinticuatro horas._

 _Albus, confiaba plenamente en el medimago que la atendería._

 _La verdadera preocupación, no era el parto en sí. Severus le había informado, horas antes, que Tom, había convocado una reunión con todos sus mortifagos. Debían presentarse en la mañana, y por supuesto que Bellatrix no llegaría._

 _Lo único que se les había ocurrido era recurrir nuevamente a la poción multijugos, era un riesgo, pero no tenían alternativa._

 _El grupo, apareció en la torre de astronomía, y Dumbledore, girándose para mirar a Sirius, extendió su mano y le entregó un fino cabello, negro como la misma noche._

 _Sirius, asintió y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta._

* * *

 **Aquí un nuevo capítulo. La acción ha comenzado y están todos involucrados en el secreto.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, abrazos y comenten.**

* * *

Byga Kruger: Espero que te gustara el cap. Son todos cómplices del mayor secreto que Harry, en un futuro, deberá afrontar.

Negesis25: Lily en este momento es el gran amor de Bella, aunque en el futuro la azabache odie todo con absoluta locura, Hermione aparecerá en el momento clave.

Cousin96: No falta nada para el parto, y sobre todo para complicar más la situación.

Kuro: No será nada fácil el futuro de Bella y mucho menos para Harry.


	7. Capítulo 7 Dos actas

Capítulo 7

 _Dos actas_

 _Madrugada del 31 de julio de 1980._

— _¡Puja! ¡Puja más fuerte!—pidió el medimago, hincado y sosteniéndole las rodillas separadas._

— _¿!QUÉ CREE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!?—chilló, jadeando y completamente ensopada por el sudor—. No puedo más…. ¡AHHHHH!_

— _Sí, puede. Ya estamos cerca—animó, haciéndole señas a Hagrid para que le alcanzara un montón de toallas apiladas que había sobre una de las cómodas._

 _El semi gigante se las entregó de inmediato y aguardó en una de las esquinas de la habitación._

 _Habían llegado hacía más de tres horas, de las cuales, prácticamente, seis, Bella había soportado los labores de parto. Estaba exhausta._

 _El medimago los estaba esperando. Hagrid había ingresado en la moto de Sirius, dejándola a resguardo y ambos hombres habían ingresado a Bellatrix a la escondida finca._

— _¡Aquí viene!—avisó el anciano, pronto para sostener la cabeza que apenas se asomaba._

 _Hagrid, contuvo la respiración. Era la primera vez en su vida que presenciaba un parto._

 _Bella, pujó con todas su fuerzas una última vez y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, casi sin poder respirar…lo había logrado._

 _Un llanto inundó la alcoba._

 _El medimago, sostuvo al bebé con cuidado y cortó el cordón, limpiamente con su varita. Lo envolvió con una toalla limpia y con una fina tela humedecida, aclaró el rostro del pequeño._

 _A Hagrid se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Había sido una noche estresante, pero por suerte había terminado todo bien._

— _¡Quiero verlo!—pidió la azabache._

— _Aquí tiene. Es muy hermoso, felicitaciones—le dijo el anciano, colocándolo en sus brazos, con una sonrisa._

 _El medimago se encaminó a la puerta para dejarlos a solas. La abrió y el semi gigante, también se retiró dándoles la intimidad que se merecían._

 _No sabía cómo se sentía. Feliz, agradecida, cansada, era todo una mezcla de emociones que jamás había experimentado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin que se lo planteara. Era el ser más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Su hijo…su hijo y el de Lily._

 _Bellatrix, recorrió con su dedo, las facciones del pequeño…era perfecto. Había sacado el color de su cabello, negro azabache._

 _Se acomodó en la cama y lo subió a su pecho, sin dejar de acariciarlo._

— _Te amo, hijo._

 _El bebé hizo un quejidito, moviendo sus pequeños deditos._

 _Bella sonrió enternecida._

 _Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya nada era tan importante…la guerra, las rivalidades de sangre, la enemistad absoluta con cualquiera que no acatara el régimen dictado…su señor. Nada se comparaba a lo que sus ojos veían en ese preciso instante…lo que su corazón sentía con tan sólo escuchar respirar al diminuto cuerpito, pegado a su pecho._

 _Haría cualquier cosa por su hijo._

 _Estaba decidida. Por primera vez, toda su adrenalina se concentraba en un solo objetivo…protegerlo a cualquier costo._

* * *

— _Remus, agradecería que te unieras para la protección de la familia Longbotton. Alastor, está en camino—le habló Dumbledore, separándolo del grupo._

— _Por supuesto, Albus—accedió, sin pensarlo._

— _Alice, comenzó con labores de parto hace una hora. No quiero que vayan a San Mungo, por eso ordené que la asistieran en su domicilio, no podemos correr riesgos._

— _Desde luego que no—asintió Lupin—. Lo mantendré informado—dijo, dándose la vuelta para salir del castillo._

 _Dumbledore le palmeó el hombro en agradecimiento y volvió sus pasos para dirigirse a la enfermería donde Lily, Narcissa y Minerva, continuaban esperando._

 _Esperaba recibir prontas noticias de Hagrid. Aunque habían ejecutado el plan a la perfección, la situación se prestaba para que se desbarrancara por el mínimo error._

 _Ahora, solo restaba aguardar y tratar de ser pacientes._

* * *

— _No es mi intención molestarla. Sé que es un momento muy difícil, pero Dumbledore me ha pedido que hiciera los papeles de registro, y necesito información._

— _¿Papeles de registro?—preguntó, frunciendo las cejas y enderezándose, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama. Acomodó al bebé en uno de sus brazos y le indicó al medimago, señalando la silla a un costado, que se sentara a su lado._

— _Sí. Los papeles que porto, el matrimonio Potter tendrán que llevaros al ministerio—contó, viendo como a Bella se le contracturaba la cara—. Descuide, no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí._

— _De acuerdo, pero quiero que Hagrid esté presente—pidió._

— _Por supuesto—dijo el anciano, levantándose para llamar al semi gigante._

— _Madame Lestrange—dijo Hagrid, al ingresar._

 _Bella asintió con media sonrisa._

— _Bien…—habló el anciano, tomando asiento nuevamente con carpeta y pluma en mano—. Nombre real del niño—pidió, pronto para anotar._

— _¿Real?_

— _Sí, pensé que Albus le había explicado.._

— _No, no hubo tiempo. ¿Qué tenía que haberme explicado?—inquirió._

— _Haremos dos actas. La falsa, es la que tendrán que llevar al ministerio. La verdadera, tendrá tres copias: una la tendrá usted, por supuesto; la otra la resguardará Dumbledore y la última, me la quedaré yo._

— _¿Por qué usted?—preguntó, confundida._

— _Porque si usted o su señora, en algún momento necesitan legitimar al niño como corresponde, yo atestiguaré como el medimago que lo trajo al mundo._

— _Muchas gracias._

— _No tiene que agradecerme—le dijo, observando al niño que dormía pegado a su madre._

— _Bien…Nombre real: Harry Narciso Black Evans—dijo sin pensarlo. Ya lo había hablado con Lily y las dos habían estado de acuerdo._

— _Perfecto—asintió, escribiendo el nombre en la planilla—. ¿Nombre falso?_

 _Bellatrix, quedó pensativa. Eso sí que no lo había hablado con ella. Torció la boca un momento y suspirando dijo no muy segura:_

— _Harry James Potter Evans, ¿qué_ _opinan_ _?—_ _preguntó_ _,_ _dirigiendo su_ _Mirada al semi_ _gigante_ _._

— _Parece convincente—opinó Hagrid._

— _De acuerdo—anotó, en la segunda acta—. ¿Padrinos falsos?_

— _¡Qué difícil! Sirius, sí…es el mejor amigo de James, pero a su vez es mi primo—habló en voz alta—. Madrina no tengo ni idea._

— _¿Y si pone a la profesora McGonagall?—aventuró Hagrid._

— _Tienes razón. Que sea ella entonces._

 _El medimago escribió los nombres con prolija letra cursiva y cambió nuevamente de acta:_

— _¿Padrinos verdaderos?_

— _¿Puede tener dos padrinos?_

— _Por supuesto, el ministerio tiene un límite de hasta tres personas._

— _Genial…de padrinos, Severus Snape y tú—dijo mirando directamente a Hagrid, que seguía de pie, al costado de la puerta._

— _¿Y…yo?—exclamó sorprendido, llevándose la mano al pecho._

— _Así es. Si no hubiera sido por ti, que nos trajiste sanos y salvos, quien sabe dónde estaría pariendo a mi hijo en este momento._

— _No sé como agradecerle—expresó, emocionado._

— _Sólo cuídalo._

— _Seré el mejor padrino, se lo prometo._

— _Sólo un último detalle,—habló el anciano—herencia…El señor Potter tendrá que ingresarlo como hijo legitimo, por ende, el niño será benefactor de todos sus bienes, pero en el caso de presentar el acta verdadera, todo quedará nulo._

— _En algún momento se hará. James no tendrá que hacerse cargo de nada—aseguró Bellatrix—. ¿Se puede abrir una cuenta en Gringott, desde este momento?_

— _Claro, ¿A nombre de quién?_

— _De él—dijo tocando el sedoso cabello de su hijo._

— _No hay problema, ya lo anoto para que quede aclarado, lo pondremos también con el nombre falso._

— _Ni bien pueda, iré hacer la transferencia a esa bóveda._

— _Perfecto, creo que está todo—dijo, re leyendo para asegurarse de que estaba pronto—. Tenemos hasta el mediodía para su recuperación. Aquí le dejo lo que tiene que beber—avisó, depositando cuatro frascos sobre la mesa de noche._

— _Descanse, la despertaré para el desayuno._

— _Buenas noches—dijeron ambos hombres, saliendo de la alcoba._

 _Bella sonrió y unos segundos después, se vio sola, nuevamente, con su hijo._

 _Lo colocó de costado y le dio el pecho. Sabía que iba a ser la única oportunidad que tendría de dárselo…quería aprovechar cada minuto._

 _Mientras que Harry succionaba hambriento, Bella viéndose en paz, sucumbió al sueño, dejándose llevar por la sensación más maravillosa….el sentir su pequeño corazoncito, tamborileando junto al suyo, le daba la certeza que su vida podía cambiar. Quería cambiar, sí, lo haría por él._

 _Había sido madre, no estaba dispuesta a que se lo arrebataran._

 _Tendría que comenzar a idear su salida del círculo de los mortifagos, su divorcio, para luego, comenzar una vida de cero…era una locura, pero ahora tenía a Harry, y ya nada se le haría imposible, pensó antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños._

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Abrazos y comenten. Buen domingo para todos.**

* * *

Cousin96: Sí, cada vez será más complicado para todos. Harry ya nació y el lio recién comienza.

Negesis25: Cuando Bellatrix aparezca en la vida de Hermione, será tal cual la conocemos: loca, psiquiátrica, completamente demente, pero la cuestión es ¿por qué se convirtió en eso?


	8. Capítulo8 Enfrentando la triste realidad

Capítulo 8

 _Enfrentando la triste realidad_

 _1 de agosto, 20:00 h._

— _No vuelvas con Rodolphus. Encontraremos la manera—imploró Lily, con el pequeño Harry en brazos._

 _Las habitaciones de Dumbledore, más que aposentos, parecían oficina._

 _Hacía una hora que Hagrid había traído a Bellatrix con el recién nacido a Hogwarts. Dumbledore había sugerido que la enfermería ya no sería un sitio adecuado, ofreciendo su espacio personal para tener toda la intimidad que requería la situación._

 _Bellatrix no dijo nada. Tenía las mejillas empapadas, pero no emitía sonido._

— _Los visitaré todos los martes—dijo con la voz quebrada, enjuagándose el rostro con su chaqueta negra._

— _Por favor, no te vayas—suplicó la pelirroja, sosteniéndola del brazo, tratando de impedir que saliera por esa puerta y volviera a la Mansión Lestrange._

— _Le puse Harry, como tú querías—le contó, inclinándose para dale el último beso a su pequeño hijo que dormía sin enterarse de nada._

— _Bella, mírame, te lo suplico—rogó con el corazón estrujado._

— _No puedo, Lily. No puedo arriesgarme ahora…nos mataran a todos, ¿no te das cuenta?—estalló en llanto—. Volveré, lo prometo. Estaré aquí para ustedes, pero dame tiempo._

 _Lily dejó con cuidado a Harry sobre la cama y abrazó a la azabache con todas sus fuerzas._

— _Encuentra la manera de regresar con nosotros._

— _Te lo juro. Lo haré—aseguró, dándole un último beso._

 _Bella se separó de los brazos de su mujer y dándose la vuelta, salió de la habitación dejándolos solos._

 _Narcissa, Lucius, James, Sirius y Severus, aguardaban en el pasillo._

 _Dumbledore y Minerva, habían vuelto a sus deberes, no podían levantar sospechas. Ya era muy riesgoso que tres Mortífagos estuvieran dando vueltas por el castillo, para sumarle sus innecesarias presencias . Habían ayudado en todo lo que podían, ahora solo restaba esperar a que las consecuencias no fueran extremas._

— _Ve con ella—le dijo Bella a James, apoyando su mano en el hombro._

 _El muchacho asintió y sin decir nada, entró en la habitación para contener a su amiga._

— _Te acompañaré—dijo Severus, al otro lado del pasillo, frenando la huida de su compañera._

— _Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo con él. Deja que alguien te acompañe, no puedes irte sola en este estado—apoyó Sirius._

— _Saben que tengo que llegar sola—objetó agotada física y mentalmente._

— _Yo sí iré contigo—habló Narcissa, sin opción a negarse—. Soy tu hermana. Tu esposo no me dirá nada, y si lo hace…_

— _Voy y le bajo los dientes—escupió Lucius, apoyando la decisión de su esposa. Él también iría._

— _Gracias, Cissy—asintió Bella, comenzando andar por el pasillo, rumbo a los limites del castillo. Allí podrían desaparecer. Su condición no era la mejor, pero teniendo a su hermana, sabía que lo lograría sin mayor esfuerzo._

— _¿Crees que fue lo correcto?—preguntó Sirius, viéndola irse acompañada de Lucius y Narcissa—. Tendríamos que haber postergado su vuelta uno o dos días más. Recién acaba de parir, me parece que no hicimos lo suficiente._

— _Bellatrix es fuerte. Lo afrontará como solo ella sabe—dijo Severus, a su lado y viendo como desaparecían doblando la empinada escalera—pero tienes razón, debimos hacer más—asintió, impotente._

 _Sirius suspiró, agotado._

— _¿Cómo te encuentras?—quiso saber, torciendo los labios._

— _Digamos que he tenido días mejores—dijo, recordando los nervios que tuvo cuando ingresó en esa escalofriante sala. Su prima y su obsesión por los tacos altos…estuvo a nada de terminar desparramado en la falda de Tom. Hubiera sido su perdición—. ¿Cómo lo soportas? He acudido a una sola reunión y me ha alcanzado para el resto de mi vida. ¿Cómo haces para no desquiciarte?—quiso saber, con un escalofrío._

— _Buena pregunta sin respuesta—contestó, apretando los labios._

— _¿Crees que se lo ha creído?_

— _Te aseguro que sí—asintió, completamente convencido—. De lo contrario no estarías aquí respirando._

 _Sirius asintió, aun mirando el pasillo vacío._

— _Somos los padrinos de Harry—murmuró unos segundos después, cambiando de tema con una ligera sonrisa —. Siempre creí que eras un desgraciado—agregó como pensando que diría a continuación._

— _Y aun lo sigues pensando—confirmó en voz baja._

— _Es cierto, pero ahora eres un desgraciado al cual puedo acudir…un desgraciado confiable—dijo, mirándolo de reojo._

 _Severus lo observó alzando una ceja y esbozando un amago de sonrisa:_

— _No sé si agradecerte o pegarte un puñetazo—se burló, girándose para emprender la marcha hacia el despacho del director._

— _Un gracias estaría bien—se rió Sirius, siguiendo sus pasos._

* * *

— _¿Y a ti qué te pasa?—espetó Rodolphus a penas vio a su mujer atravesando la sala, en compañía de su hermana y marido—. Estás…distinta. ¿A dónde crees que vas?_

— _¿Y a ti que te importa?—escupió Bella, dejándose arrastrar hasta la alcoba de invitados. La que utilizaba Narcissa cuando se quedaba a dormir._

— _¿Me dirás de dónde vienen? Después de la reunión te me escabulliste—gritó, fuera de sí—. Estabas revolcándote con Snape…Es eso, ¿no? Estabas con ese desgraciado. ¡Contéstame!—bramó, acercándose unos pasos._

— _Narcissa, llévala tú—dijo Lucius, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo._

— _¿Y tú qué?—espetó Rodolphus—. ¿De qué se trata todo este circo? ¿A dónde la lleva tu mujer? Bellatrix tiene obligaciones ¡Es mi jodida esposa! Tiene que estar a mi lado, acatando mis exigencias._

— _Mira… ¡Cierra ti maldita boca!—gruñó, mordiéndose para no estámpalo contra la pared—. ¿Es tu esposa…? Genial, pero entérate que también es mi cuñada. Se siente mal y si le vuelves a gritar, te juro que te quedas sin cara, ¿lo entendiste?—amenazó, apretando la mandíbula._

— _¿Cómo te atreves? Estás en mi casa—se adelantó otro paso, con el rostro contracturado._

— _También es la casa de Bellatrix y si se me da la gana, me paseo por toda la mansión como si fuera mía—informó, sin pestañar, atento a cualquier movimiento._

 _Rodolphus, pesaba cuarenta kilos mojado. Suponía que no sería tan idiota como para terminar de cara al suelo, con todos los dientes desparramados._

— _Estás jugando con fuego, Lucius—siseó—. Deberías estar en tu mansión con tu esposa e hijo recién nacido…_

— _Es cierto, pero Bellatrix también es mi familia. No me obligues a llevarla conmigo._

— _Ella no saldrá de aquí._

— _Tu amenaza ha hecho que reconsidere mi accionar—dijo, chasqueando la lengua—. Mira como me la llevo…_

— _Te juro que sí…_

— _De verdad que no te escucho—agitó su mano, ignorándolo._

— _¡Lucius!—gritó, siguiéndolo._

 _El rubio atravesó el corredor a las zancadas y subió las escaleras._

— _Ven…recuéstate—dijo Narcissa, retirando las mantas de la cama._

— _Cissy…tienes que estar pendiente de ellos, prométemelo—rogó, acostándose con dificultad._

— _Por supuesto, Bella—asintió, ayudándola a quitarse las botas—. Pero…¿no sería conveniente que te alojaras en nuestra mansión? Por lo menos por una semana—quiso convencerla una vez más._

— _Sabes que no puedo hacerlo—negó, quejándose de una puntada en la parte baja de su vientre—. Debo…debo estar aquí—ahogó, apretando los dientes, soportando el dolor._

— _Quiero cuidarte y no podré hacerlo a la distancia. No estás para soportar estupideces. Por favor, reconsidéralo—suplicó, sentándose a su lado._

— _No puedo inventarle más escusas—murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior —. Los pondría en peligro y lo sabes._

— _¡Levántala!—aulló Lucius, abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente —. ¡Nos vamos!_

— _¿Nos vamos?—saltó Narcissa en su sitio._

— _¡Bellatrix, te lo advierto!—señaló Rodolphus, detrás de Lucius y con gesto desquiciado._

— _Tú no le adviertes nada—frenó el rubio, girándose, haciendo que se callara._

— _Hablaré con nuestro señor—despotricó._

— _¿Y qué le dirás?—pinchó, elevando su nariz —. ¿Qué no puedes controlar a tu mujer? ¿Llorarás y harás una mariconeada en su presencia? Te cruciará y yo lo aplaudiré._

— _¿Cissy?—habló Bella, desorientada._

— _Vamos, no perdamos tiempo—apuró, quitándole las mantas y volviéndole a colocar las botas con rapidez._

— _Dos día. Dos malditos días y te regresas—chilló, dirigiéndose a Bellatrix._

— _Eso lo decidiré yo—zanjó Lucius, acercándose a su cuñada para sostenerla del brazo —. Córrete, Rodolphus. Estás estorbando—lo empujó, haciéndose paso._

* * *

 _Lily entró en la casa del Valle de Godric, con Harry en brazos. Se detuvo en el medio de la sala y sonrió a penas con honda tristeza. Todo estaba de cabeza…su vida se había convertido en un sinfín de decisiones ajenas y perversas._

— _Oh, es precioso, Lily—exclamó Remus, acercándose de inmediato._

— _Lo es—asintió Lily, acariciando suavemente el sedoso cabello negro de su hijo, completamente dormido._

— _¿Por qué no te recuestas?—propuso James, dejando sobre el sillón el bolso de bebé —. Te llevaré un té a tu habitación—animó para que subiera las escaleras._

— _Sí, ve con el pequeño Harry. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo—dijo Peter con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina._

— _¿De todo?—bromeó Remus, mirándolo interrogante. Nunca lo había visto tan activo y dispuesto._

— _Desde luego. Le prepararé el biberón. Míralo, tiene cara de hambre—señaló al niño, que ni chistaba y seguía de ojitos cerrados en los brazos de su madre._

— _¿Cara de hambre?—rió Lupin—. ¿Tú preparando un biberón?...Deja, lo haré yo—decretó, desapareciendo para ocupar primero la cocina._

— _Gracias, chicos…de verdad—agradeció Lily a sus amigos. No tenían por qué estar al pendiente y de todas formas, ahí estaban…acompañándola y ayudándola. Estaría en deuda por siempre._

— _Ve a descansar—gritó Remus desde la cocina —. James te llevará el té y también el biberón._

 _James asintió mientras que Peter sonreía tontamente, apoyando la idea._

 _Lily subió por las escaleras, entrando en su habitación. Con un largo suspiro se acomodó en la cama, sin dejar de apreciar el perfecto rostro de su hijo…¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto? Su pequeño príncipe de cabellos negros como la noche…como los de Bella, se mordió la mejilla interna para no llorar._

— _Mi pequeño, Harry—susurró, besando su frente—. Tendríamos que estar los tres juntos—sollozó—. Te prometo que algún día seremos la familia que te mereces._

 _Lily lo atrajo más a su pecho y acunándolo, cerró los ojos para imaginarse a su mujer con una hermosa sonrisa, recostada a su lado y disfrutando de su hermoso hijo recién nacido…así tendría que haber sido…_

 _El día más feliz su vida, sin duda quedaría gravado como el más triste de todos._

* * *

 **Después de mil quinientos años, volví! Lo sé, lo sé…crucios de todos los colores (Cara de paren, por favor) jaja.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta, la luciérnaga y esclava son prioridad. Trataré y solo trataré jaja de ser un poco más constante con esta. De acuerdo, ya sé, me siguen cruciando.**

 **Comenten y expresen sus frustraciones : (** **Abrazos y gracias por la paciencia.**

* * *

 **Byga Kruger:** Harry quedó con Lily, y sí, ahora comienza la acción.

 **: shizurufujino. sf:** Muchas gracias, la espera fue eterna, lo sé. Abrazo.

 **Negesis25:** Más que mal, se querrá morir. Veremos cómo reacciona.

 **Rebe Marauder:** Muchas gracias!

 **Guest:** Era muy peligroso que Lily la acompañara. Bella tenía como máximo 24 horas para ausentarse.

 **laurenA. Black:** Sí, y también Sirius. Harry tendrá un sinfín de personas cuidándolo. Conocemos a Harry, es terco y cabezota…igual que Bella. Jaja.

 **Guest:** Aquí volví, aquí volví (cara de disculpa)


	9. Capítulo 9 Sin elección

Capítulo 9

 _Sin elección_

 _31 de julio de 1981_

— _¿Quieres hacer un poco más de ruido? Creo que te ha escuchado todo el maldito pueblo—reprendió Bellatrix, fulminando a Sirius._

— _Un poco exagerada, ¿no?—bufó este, escondido detrás de los arbustos, pegado a Severus._

— _¿Y bien?—se impacientó Narcissa, con Draco en los brazos._

 _No podría mantenerlo en silencio por mucho más tiempo. Si no se apresuraban, su niño iba a dejarlos en evidencia y terminarían la tarde en una comisaría muggle por supuesto asecho y planificación de copamiento a una vivienda ajena…Así se vería de afuera. El pueblo no era mágico...bueno, a excepción de algunas casa estratégicas._

— _¡Aquí vamos!—dijo Bella, posicionándose y desactivando las barreras con un solo movimiento de varita—. ¡Rápido!—apremió, alzando las protecciones, nuevamente, al momento que todos ingresaron al jardín trasero, y a las corridas._

 _El amplio jardín estaba preciosamente decorado. Globos, cintas de colores; una enorme mesa, repleta de bocaditos y hasta falsas snitchs doradas, volando en todas direcciones._

— _¡Bella, amor!—gritó, Lily, extasiada cuando la vio atravesar las barreras—. ¡Llegaste!—corrió a su encuentro con Harry en los brazos._

 _Bella de apresuró para llegar hasta ellos._

— _Los extrañe…muchísimo. No te haces una idea—correspondió el abrazo, envolviéndolos a los dos, llenándolos de besos —. Y tú, mí príncipe cumpleañero—se apartó un poco para poder apreciar la carita de su hijo —. Estás hermoso—sonrió emocionada, alborotando sus cabellos negros._

— _Bella…—murmuró Lily, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

 _Dos meses sin poder verse. Cada vez se hacía más complicado. El mundo mágico estaba en vilo. Y la orden no paraba de tener misiones, contrarrestando lo inevitable. El ministerio estaba saturado y desquebrajado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo tomaran, haciéndose con el poder…todo se había convertido en un caos…un horrible caos sin salida._

— _Lo sé, cariño—acarició su mejilla, tranquilizándola—. Ven, abrázame un poco más—pidió con un lastimoso nudo en la garganta, acercándolos nuevamente._

— _A mí me gustaría que me recibieran así—dijo Sirius, observando la escena a unos metros de distancia._

— _Cásate—propuso Severus, con ironía._

— _Ni borracho—exclamó, espantado._

— _¡Uh, qué grande está este niño!—exclamó Remus, saludando a Narcissa y haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño Draco._

— _Y arisco—agregó Lucius, al ver que su hijo hacía un puchero de lo más gracioso, intentando, desesperado, alejarse lo más posible de las manos de ese hombre que lo tocaba._

— _Ya veo—dijo Lupin, divertido, guiándolos para que ocuparan un lugar en la mesa._

— _¡Sí qué se esmeraron!—felicitó Lucius, sentándose y observando los diferentes aperitivos._

— _Y eso que solo fueron dos pares de manos, y varitas…claro—explicó Remus, sirviéndole un vaso de ponche._

— _¿Y Peter?—preguntó Narcissa, al darse cuenta que no estaba presente._

— _Le ha surgido un asunto familiar—intervino Lily, aproximándose con Bellatrix de la mano—. Se ha tenido que marchar hoy en la mañana._

— _Qué pena que se perdiera el cumpleaños—expresó Bella, ayudando a su mujer a colocar una manta, al costado de la mesa, para que Harry jugara con sus juguetes nuevos._

— _Sí, pero antes de irse ha preparado dos tartas riquísimas—contó la pelirroja, terminando de poner unos cuantos almohadones de protección._

— _¿Un asunto familiar?—estrechó las cejas, Sirius—. Pensé que los padres de Peter habían muerto. Bueno, da igual…aquí tengo mi regalo y quiero que Harry lo abra primero—decretó, acercándose al pequeño que sonreía feliz—. El padrino te ha traído el mejor regalo de todos—dijo, acuclillándose y ayudándolo a desenvolver un pequeño paquete._

— _¡Sirius! ¿De verdad? ¿Granadas mágicas?—chilló Lily, apresurándose para ponerlas a resguardo —. ¡Tú no eres normal!—negó._

— _¿Recién se dan cuenta?—bromeó Severus, ganándose un almohadazo en el medio del rostro._

— _¡Cállate o te tiro otro!—amenazó el animago._

— _Apártate, ¿quieres?—empujó Bella para extender su paquete—. Aquí está el mío, amor—le habló a Harry._

— _¿Una escoba?—rió Lily, desenvolviendo el regalo, al costado de Harry que no paraba de tironear el papel estampado—. ¡Mira, Harry!—se la enseñó, dejándosela a su alcance para que pudiera tocarla._

— _Una escoba para niños—aclaró, a pesar de la obviedad de las dimensiones del juguete en cuestión._

— _Bum…bum…ram…—aprobó el pequeño, con sus enormes ojos verdes fijos en el novedoso chiche nuevo._

— _Le ha gustado—murmuró Severus, el cual se había sentado a la derecha de Bella._

— _Desde luego, la elegí yo—se jaqueó, emocionada._

 _Verlo feliz, hacía que todo sacrificio valiera la pena._

— _Pero que preciosa escoba—dijo James, sonriéndole al pequeño._

— _Pa...pa—balbuceó Harry, aplaudiendo._

 _Bella quedó en silencio, tratando de disimular sus ojos vidriosos. Dolía enormemente. Su pequeño, su hijo reconociendo una familia ficticia._

— _Ven, Harry—dijo James, alzándolo del suelo—. Llénala de besos—le habló al oído mientras éste reía a las carcajadas._

 _Lily sonrió, tristemente. ¿Así serían sus vidas? ¿Hasta cuando podrían seguir fingiendo? Observó a Harry y a Bella, y admitió, una vez más, que no habían alternativas. Debían soportarlo por la seguridad de todos._

 _James, se acercó a Bellatrix y le colocó a Harry en el regazo. Inmediatamente el pequeño la abrazó, besando sus mejillas y llenándola de baba._

— _Gracias, James—le susurró, abrazando a su niño._

— _Eres su madre. Así tendría que haber sucedido—inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa, comprensiva. Y dándose la vuelta, se sentó junto a Remus, al otro extremo de la mesa._

— _No sé a quién ha salido tan cariñoso—bromeó Snape, al ver que su ahijado no paraba de chupetear los bucles de su compañera._

— _¡Cállate, Severus!—gruñó, mirándolo un momento —. Obviamente, me ha salido igualito—dijo, aguantando la risa._

— _Sí, puedo verlo con claridad—contestó, tentado._

— _Aquí llego el verdadero padrino—se anunció Hagrid, apareciendo en el centro del jardín._

— _¡Retráctate!—gruñó Sirius, saltando de su asiento, y sin llegar a tragar un trozo de tarta de queso._

— _¿¡Cómo dices!? ¡Qué los padrinos, somos tres!—señaló Severus, con cara de cero amigos._

— _¿Cuántos años tienen estos hombres? Porque son hombres, ¿verdad?—preguntó Narcissa con desaprobación, mientras le daba de comer a Draco un pudín de crema y nueces._

— _Serán unos viejos decrépitos y seguirán riñendo como si aun estuvieran en el colegio. Eso te lo firmo—contestó Lucius, limpiando la boca de su hijo con una servilleta._

— _¡Hagrid, qué gusto!—sonrió Lily—. Pensamos que ya no vendrías—le dio un beso de bienvenida._

— _Dumbledore me ha tenido ocupado, pero jamás me perdería su primer cumpleaños—expresó con una enorme sonrisa, saludando a cada invitado, hasta llegar a Bellatrix—. ¡Hola, Harry!—saludó, imitando una voz ridículamente infantil—. ¡Te he traído esto!—dijo, sacudiendo el paquete frente a sus ojos._

— _No es algo vivo, ¿no?—se escandalizó Bella, al ver el sospechoso regalo._

— _No, pero estoy seguro que le encantará—contestó, abriendo el envoltorio y sacando de él, un precioso peluche, gris topo._

— _¿Un peluche de Thestral? No sabía que existían—se sorprendió Narcissa._

— _¡Ico…ico…!—balbuceó Harry, chupando la cara del muñeco, en la falda de Bella._

— _Sí, cariño. Un caballito—sonrió la azabache, besando su frente y guiñándole un ojo al semi gigante._

— _Misión cumplida. Le ha gustado—suspiró Hagrid, sentándose en un robusto sillón, colocado específicamente para él._

— _¿Cómo es posible que le gustara más el regalo de Hagrid, que el mío?—se quejó Sirius, cruzándose de brazos._

— _Solo a ti se te ocurre regalarle granadas mágicas ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando las compraste?—interrogó con gesto incrédulo._

— _¡Ah, discúlpame, señor pocionista!—se tomó el pecho, ofendido —. Porque tu maleta, repleta de frascos, es un excelente regalo para un niño de un año, ¿no?—ironizó con los ojos bien abiertos._

— _La vendedora me dijo que era de uno a ocho años, así qué…cierra el hocico—se defendió._

— _¡Cissy! ¡Trae a Draco!—pidió Bellatrix, levantándose con Harry, que aferraba con sus pequeños bracitos al peluche de Thestral, pegándolo a su pecho._

— _Sí, que los primos jueguen—dijo Lily, ayudando a acomodar a los dos pequeños en la manta, repleta de juguetes —. Nosotras iremos cortando el pastel—le hizo una seña a Bella para que la siguiera a la cocina._

— _Somos una familia extraña—expresó Sirius, sorbiendo un trago de poche—. ¿O solo yo lo pienso?_

— _No solo tú lo piensas—se rió Remus._

— _Ya lo creo—asintió Lucius._

— _El nacimiento de Harry nos cambió a todos—habló Severus, alcanzándoles a los niños una pelota que había rodado, hasta llegar a sus pies—. En otras circunstancias, nunca hubiera compartido asiento contigo, y menos esperando una poción de tarta de cumpleaños—dijo con una mueca, mirando a Sirius._

— _Lo mismo digo—concordó, alzando el vaso y brindando por ello._

 _La tarde había pasado volando entre charlas, anécdotas y risas. Un día completo sin pensar en las responsabilidades, en los peligros y en las inminentes amenazas. Solo disfrutando juntos después de tantas desgracias._

 _Un cumpleaños perfecto, con solo una ausencia. La profesora McGonagall, madrina de Harry. Minerva se había presentado temprano en la mañana para saludar a su ahijado y llevarle el regalo. Una hermosa capa bordó, representando los colores de su amada casa. Y por supuesto, Bellatrix estuvo a nada de quemarla en la estufa, en más de una oportunidad…su hijo no iría a Gryffindor. Eso jamás sucedería._

 _El atardecer anunció la pronta e inevitable despedida._

— _Esta mañana ha acudido a una reunión relámpago—le contó Lucius a Severus, mientras observaba como Bella llevaba a Lily y a Harry al dormitorio para despedirse en soledad._

— _¿Qué?—exclamó, mirándolo de golpe—. ¿Cómo no me ha dicho nada?_

— _A ninguno—especificó—. Narcissa estuvo dos horas tratando de que le contara los motivos de tan urgente petición, pero no lo logró—dijo con tono alarmado—. Estoy preocupado._

— _La reunión…¿solo a ella llamó?—quiso saber, acercando más la silla para que le contara en voz baja._

— _Rodolphus, Crouch Jr, Rebastan, y ella—nombró con un suspiro—. Eso fue lo único que logré que me dijera._

— _Esto no puede ser bueno. ¿Cómo no me he enterado de nada? ¿Crouch Jr?—se extrañó, frunciendo la frente._

— _Y hay algo más…—susurró, comprobando que Narcissa y Draco, aun seguían en la cocina._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Estoy seguro que…el Lord ha pasado por alto tu reclamo—se animó a suponer._

 _No por nada su cuñada se había vestido con ese suéter, ocultando sus brazos y parte del cuello. Bellatrix odiaba la ropa abrigoza, estaba seguro que algo ocultaba._

— _¿Estás sugiriendo qué…la ha torturado?—preguntó, estupefacto—. ¡No, no pude ser!_

— _Habla con ella, por favor—rogó Lucius._

— _A penas termine el cumpleaños, lo haré—afirmó con un millón de preguntas, rondando su mente._

— _Gracias—agradeció._

 _Y efectivamente, cuando el sol se ocultó el cumpleaños llegó a su fin._

 _Bellatrix y Lily, con Harry en los brazos, reaparecieron en el jardín. Ya no había rastro de sonrisas cómplices ni de miradas desbordadas de esperanza. La jornada se había esfumado, dejando a su paso la angustia reflejada en sus rostros…_

 _Era tiempo de volver a sus respectivas vidas._

* * *

 _La sala de la mansión Malfoy quedó despejada. Narcissa y Lucius, subieron las escaleras hacia sus aposentos, esperando con el alma que Severus pudiera sonsacarle lo que ellos no habían logrado._

— _¿Por qué sigues aquí?—preguntó Bella, con sus cejas fruncidas—. Pensé que te irías directo a tu casa._

— _¡Habla!—exigió impasible, cortándole el paso._

 _No, no se iría. Estaba sufriendo, podía verlo a través de sus ojos._

— _Apártate o te aparto—amenazó, pero con la voz cortada._

— _No me moveré hasta que no me lo digas. Así qué, escúpelo—dijo, sin perder la postura._

 _El silencio se extendió y Severus, aguardó paciente. Sabía que su amiga se estaba departiendo en revelar lo que ocultaba. Las reuniones de su señor y posteriores encargos, jamás debían ser comentados con otros mortífagos. Lo sabía y lo entendía, pero algo dentro de él le decía que se trataba de…_

— _Los está buscando…los está buscando ahora mismo. Sabe que la orden ayudó a Lily y a James a ocultarse. Tiene un par de direcciones, pero no ha querido confiarlas—soltó después de unos segundos de silencio —. Me ha expresado abiertamente que lo matará…buscará a Harry y lo asesinará—susurró, sintiendo como las piernas le fallaban._

 _Severus, palideció._

— _Bellatrix…yo…Debemos actuar. Debemos comunicarlo a la orden—se desesperó._

— _Me ha encomendado una misión—dijo, permitiéndose soltar la desesperación contenida—. Tengo que interrogar a la familia Longbotton. Él supone que ellos tienen el dato. Piensa que por ser miembros de la orden, saben donde están escondidos._

— _¡Oh, Merlín!—exclamó, tomándose el pecho._

 _Ya era un hecho. Su señor había comenzado su búsqueda, convencido de que Harry era una amenaza… ¿cómo podía ser un niño de un año, una amenaza real? Todo estaba de cabeza. Una estúpida profecía, en manos de un psicópata dispuesto a destruir y arrasar lo que se cruzara en su camino._

— _Sabes cómo terminará. Más que nadie sabemos que ellos no tienen ni la más remota idea de donde vive Lily y Harry—dijo Bellatrix, mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo mágico—. Estoy jodida, Severus. Tendré que…_

— _No, no lo harás—zanjó con determinación._

— _¿No lo entiendes? —chilló, exasperada —. Si yo me rebelo contra él, nos matara a todos. Descubrirá que Harry es mi hijo y agotará todos sus recursos para perseguirlo de por vida—gritó, impotente._

— _¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¡Dímelo!—exigió—. Ahora más que nunca deberíamos encontrar otra salida. Escaparnos todos juntos y protegerlo—quiso que entendiera._

— _No, no arriesgaré la vida de nadie. Harry y Lily son mi responsabilidad—se señaló el pecho —. Cumpliré con su mandato. Solo así podré estar lo suficientemente cerca para evitar que llegue hasta ellos—explicó, desacatada._

— _¿Matarás a la familia Longbotton? ¿Matarás a dos personas inocentes que como tú, acaban de festejar el cumpleaños de su hijo?—interrogó con voz grave._

— _Haré lo que tenga que hacer para mantenerlos a salvo—elevó su rostro, convencida._

— _Hablemos con Dumbledore—propuso, tratando de calmarse y pensar en frío._

— _¿Y qué hará él? ¿Acaso los matará por mí?—ironizó, negando y con las mejillas ensopadas._

— _No, pero tal vez pueda ayudarnos a idear una salida—dijo, torciendo los labios._

— _¿Una salida?—rió amargamente—. No solo estaré yo. También Rodolphus. Me probará, estará ahí para asegurarse de que el encargo se cumplirá al pie de la letra. No tengo elección._

 _Con furia contenida, Bellatrix, se frotó el rostro, quitándose las lágrimas que no paraban de salir:_

— _Estoy más que perdida, Severus—lloró, devastada._

— _No lo estarás si yo puedo evitarlo—aseguró con decisión—. Confía en mí, por favor—pidió, acercándose para abrazarla con fuerza._

* * *

 **Regalo de navidad! Regresé con un nuevo capítulo! Harry cumplió un año. Un año completo donde Bella y Lily tuvieron que seguir manteniendo la farsa. El momento está por llegar. Voldemort ya exigió la inminente visita a la familia Longbotton. Veremos que opciones tendrá Bellatrix, y que pasará cuando el fatídico momento llegue.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y muy felices fiestas.**

* * *

 **RiverKinsey:** Desgraciadamente, Lily y Bella no podrán formar esa familia que tanto anhelan. El día del ataque está cerca, y el camino de nuestra azabache comenzará a torcerse.

 **Guest:** Ahora que Esclava ha llegado a su fin, trataré de adelantar esta. Abrazo.

 **Negesis25:** Sí, el momento está por llegar y lamentablemente, para Bella será una horrible pesadilla.

 **Wings:** Infinitas gracias por tu último comentario en Esclava. Ahora a ponerme las pilas con esta historia y por supuesto, seguir con La luciérnaga. Abrazo.

 **Yumari:** Aquí volví. Quería regalarles un nuevo capítulo antes de las fiestas y lo logré. Abrazo.

 **DualSoul:** ¿Qué decirte? Me ha emocionado tu comentario de cierre en Esclava. Muchísimas gracias por acompañar la historia en estos dos largos años. Ahora podré ser más constante con esta, y como siempre digo: demorar "sí", abandonarla "un rotundo no". Un abrazo grande.

 **Carolina:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios en todos los One-shot. Me alegra que te gustaran.

 **IsotBlack:** Bienvenida y gracias. Sí, ahora la historia comenzará a tornarse complicada, y más para Bellatrix.

 **Queenvalencia531:** Muchas gracias. Me alegra que la sigas.


	10. Capítulo 10 corazones congelados

Capítulo 10

 _Corazones congelados_

 _31 de octubre de 1981_

— _¡Adelante!_

 _Bellatrix abrió la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore. Detrás de ella, Severus ingresó situándose a su costado._

 _Minerva saludó con una educada inclinación de cabeza y se mantuvo al lado del gran ventanal que daban a los jardines._

— _Siéntense, por favor—invitó indicándoles los asientos vacíos._

 _Ambos asintieron y se sentaron en los lugares asignados._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Alguna solución?—preguntó Snape, esperanzado._

 _Habían estado esperando durante días. Después de la primera reunión con Dumbledore, donde le confiaron la intrincada situación en la que se encontraba Bellatrix con la familia Longbotton, el director por fin los había citado en su despacho. Esperaban que fueran buenas noticias._

— _Sí, en efecto—contestó Albus._

 _Bellatrix, que hasta el momento había mantenido el silencio, suspiró dejando salir la tensión acumulada. Tendría una salida, una oportunidad para no volver a caer en el ciclo de violencia continua. No estaba en sus planes volver a asesinar a alguien. Que le dijeran que había…que existía una posibilidad para no hacerlo, aunque fuera mínima, le devolvía las esperanzas. Esas mismas que conservaba en su corazón cuando por las noches se recostaba al costado de su esposo, soñando con el alma estar con su familia…con su hijo y su mujer._

— _El contenido de este frasco la desmayará—siguió el director con voz grave, apoyando el pequeño frasco rojizo sobre el escritorio —. Procure tomarlo antes de ingresar en la vivienda—remarcó, mirándola directamente._

— _¿Y luego qué?—preguntó, dudosa._

— _La trasladaremos—explicó, sentándose en el sillón—. La orden se encargará—aseguró con determinación._

— _¿Y la familia Longbotton? ¿Qué pasará con ellos?—interrogó, estrujándose las manos._

— _Descuide. Están al tanto, y hemos ideado una alternativa—contó, pero no más de lo necesario._

— _¿Estarán a salvo?—quiso saber con nerviosismo._

 _¿Y si algo salía mal? Su esposo estaría allí, a su lado. Él no le daría tregua. Llegado el momento no podría negarse, tendría que actuar._

— _Renunciarán a su hijo por un tiempo, pero sí….estarán a salvo—confirmó Dumbledore, sentado detrás de su escritorio._

 _Bellatrix estrechó las cejas, confundida. ¿Renunciarían a su hijo? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué habían ideado?_

— _Saldrá bien—animó Severus, estrechándole la mano._

— _A las siete tengo que estar allí—murmuró, observando el líquido frente a ella—. No voy a negarlo, estoy nerviosa—confesó, suspirando hondo y guardando el frasco en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido._

— _Regrese a su mansión, Madame Lestrange. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto—despidió Albus, haciéndole una seña a Minerva para que les abriera la puerta y los condujera por la parte trasera del castillo._

— _Gracias—expresó Bella antes de marcharse—. El día que tenga que pagar mis deudas, no recordaré cuantas situaciones fue capaz de facilitar—sonrió de lado._

— _Descuide, esperemos que ese día nunca llegue—asintió con cortesía._

* * *

— _¡Crucio! ¿Dónde están? ¡Dímelo! ¿Dónde se encuentran Lily y James Potter?—gritó Bellatrix, actuando como era de esperarse._

 _Le había lanzado la maldición a Frank, el menor tiempo posible. El líquido del frasco debía hacer efecto casi de inmediato. Sí…ya podía sentirlo._

— _¡Quítate! ¡No está funcionando! —la empujó Rodolphus, corriéndola a un costado para ocupar su lugar—. ¿Así qué no quieres hablar? A ver si esto te suelta la lengua—escupió, poniéndose en posición para lanzarle el Crucio como era debido._

— _¡Nooo!—gritó Alice, tendida en el suelo, al otro lado de la habitación destrozada._

— _¡Deténganse!—rugió Goile, apareciendo de golpe._

— _Pero…¿qué haces aquí?_

 _Rodolphus bajó su varita, interrogante. Se suponía que debían terminar el trabajo encomendado. Algo no estaba bien. Podía notarlo en el rostro de su compañero. Estaba aterrado ¿Qué había sucedido?_

 _¿Qué hacía ese desgraciado ahí?, pensó Bella, tambaleándose ¿Por qué venía a los gritos? No comprendía que era lo que decía. La habitación le giraba. Se sostuvo a una de las paredes y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Los oídos le zumbaban. Veía como sus labios se movían a cámara lenta, pero su cerebro se estaba desconectando. Vio como Rebastan se acercaba al recién llegado y lo sacudía como a un muñeco, pidiéndole explicaciones. ¿Algo de un ataque? ¿Un empaque?..._

 _Y de repente, todo se le hizo negro._

— _Bellatrix se desmayó—dijo Crouch Jr, codeando a Rodolphus._

— _Dejémosla. No hay tiempo—habló Goile, jadeando._

 _Debían salir de ahí cuanto antes. El ministerio ya estaría lanzando un alerta para apresarlos a todos._

— _Es mi esposa, idiota. No la dejaré—aulló Rodolphus, intentando levantar a Bellatrix con su peso muerto._

— _¿Desde cuándo te preocupa?—Rebastan, frunció las cejas._

 _La habitación y la cuadra entera, se volvieron un caos. Sin previo aviso las paredes comenzaron a iluminarse, destellando una centena de hechizos lanzados….la orden había llegado._

— _Nos atacan. Debemos salir ¡Ahora!—repitió Goile, colocándose la capucha, pronto para desaparecer con o sin sus compañeros._

— _No…no puedo dejarla—insistió Rodolphus, pero un fuerte impacto en la pierna, producido por una luz blanquecina, lo hizo desistir. Dejó a Bella tendida en el suelo y se largó a toda velocidad._

— _¡Vamos, Rodolphus! Si nos atrapan, nos encerrarán en Azkabán—empujó Rebastan con todas sus fuerzas la pesada puerta, desprendida del marco._

— _Hay que largarnos ¡YA!—grito Crouch Jr, tomándolos a ambos por la túnica y desapareciendo en un pestañar._

 _Cuatro miembros de la orden y uno agregado, se hicieron visibles._

 _Arthur, se aproximo a Bellatrix inconsciente para finalizar lo que habían comenzado. Albus les había confiado el secreto y ellos le corresponderían. Ayudarían en lo que fuera necesario._

— _Yo la sostengo—dijo Severus, cargando con su peso muerto._

 _De repente, dos figuras más se hicieron presentes._

— _¿Dumbledore? ¿Profesora?¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Habíamos quedado en…_

— _Algo terrible ocurrió—detuvo, alzando una de sus manos._

— _¿De qué está hablando?—preguntó Molly, estrechando las cejas._

— _Minerva. Por favor, lleva a la familia Longbotton al castillo—pidió Dumbledore—. Qué la señora Pomfrey se encargue de ellos._

— _Por supuesto—asintió, ayudando a Alice a ponerse de pie._

— _Luego regresa al Valle de Godric. Vamos a necesitar ayuda—suspiró antes de seguir hablando._

— _¿Qué ocurre?—intervino Dearborn, dando un paso al frente._

— _La casa ha sido atacada. Fue una emboscada simultánea._

— _¿Cómo un ataque simultaneo? No tiene sentido ¿De qué está hablando?—ahogó Molly, tapándose la boca con las manos._

— _Peter Pettigrew los entregó—informó, bajando su mirada._

 _No había manera de decirlo con delicadeza. Voldemort había jugado sus cartas, engañándolos a todos. Peter, solo había sido uno de los tantos peones de guerra._

— _No, debe haber una equivocación—negó Severus, desesperado, con Bellatrix en sus brazos._

— _Severus…—gimió Molly, al verlo aferrándose al cuerpo de Bellatrix como si fuera un ancla._

— _¡Escúchame! Necesito que te calmes—pidió Albus, colocando una mano en su hombro._

— _¿Lily? ¿Él…la mató?—se le atragantaron las palabras. La garganta se la había contraído dolorosamente y se le estaba haciendo dificilísimo respirar._

— _Lo siento—murmuró el anciano con el rostro compungido._

— _No…no, no, no—calló de rodillas._

 _Arthur se acercó de inmediato para ayudarlo._

— _¿H…Harry?—preguntó con un hilo de voz—. ¿Harry…él…está…?_

— _Ella lo salvó. Entregó su vida por él. Lo protegió hasta el último instante—contó con la voz quebrada._

— _Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. No, no puede ser verdad—repitió con las lágrimas ensopándole las mejillas._

— _Déjame ayudarte, por favor—pidió Arthur, acuclillándose a su costado._

— _No, yo puedo solo—rechazó, acomodando nuevamente a su amiga entre sus brazos y levantándose del suelo._

— _Todos están en camino—informó Dumbledore—. Compañeros, les voy a pedir que regresen a la orden y que aguarden allí._

— _Pero…—quiso protestar Molly._

— _Albus tiene razón, cariño—le habló su esposo._

 _Dearborn y Diggle, asintieron. Esperarían juntos en Grimmauld place._

— _Lleguemos cuanto antes—apuró Severus, pronto para desaparecer._

 _El humo se esparció en el centro de la calle. El frío era penetrante._

 _Severus tuvo que contener una exclamación. Lo que veían sus ojos no podía estar ocurriendo. Debía ser una pesadilla._

 _La moto de Hagrid se encontraba en la puerta de entrada._

— _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tienen?—gritó el pocionista, entrando en la casa en ruinas._

 _Dejó a Bellatrix sobre una manta conjurada y en dos zancadas enfrentó al primero que vio…Lucius._

 _Como había dicho Albus…todos estaban allí. Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, Remus y Hagrid. La casa se sostenía como podía, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a abandonarla._

— _Él está bien, Severus. Tienes que calmarte—dijo Lucius, haciéndole un gesto a su esposa para que se aproximara._

— _Narcissa…—susurró Severus, cuando la vio aparecer con Harry en los brazos._

 _Severus lo sostuvo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Su ahijado estaba bien… cansado, sucio, pero bien ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo Voldemort no le había hecho daño? Lo observó detenidamente, asegurándose de su estado. Solo una cicatriz en su pequeña frente, eso era todo._

— _¿Dónde están? ¿Arriba?—preguntó, mordiéndose el labio a la vez que acunaba a Harry._

 _El pequeño luchaba para mantenerse despierto sacudiendo sus bracitos, desesperado. Era como si supiera que ese día sería el último que estaría en presencia de sus dos madres._

— _No, mejor no vayas—aconsejó, llorando sin pausa._

— _Tengo que hacerlo—dijo con determinación._

— _Hagrid, creo que habló por todos. Este no es un lugar para un niño—intervino Albus._

— _Estoy de acuerdo, profesor. Ven, Harry—susurró Hagrid, pidiéndoselo a Snape que se lo entregó, no sin antes darle un beso cariñoso—. Iremos a visitar mi cabaña—le dijo tomando la mantita y su peluche. Cubriéndolo y abrigándolo con cuidado, se agachó para salir de la casa._

— _Narcissa, ve con ellos, te lo ruego—suplicó Lucius, sosteniéndole los hombros, logrando así que enfocara._

— _No, Bellatrix me necesitará. Debo estar cuando despierte—se negó con la mirada perdida._

— _Por favor, cariño. Ve con Hagrid—repitió —. Por favor. Busquen a Draco y quédense allí—rogó._

— _Haré té y galletas para los niños—intentó convencerla el semi gigante, esperando que lo acompañara._

 _Narcissa ya no dijo más nada, solo se dejó guiar hasta la salida. Hagrid la ayudó a acomodarse en la moto, colocando a Harry en su regazo y sin reticencia, desaparecieron en el aire dejando a su paso una enorme estela de humo blanco._

 _Lucius volvió a subir los tres escalones, y antes de ingresar a la casa, las nauseas subieron a borbollones, haciéndole arrojar la poca comida que había ingerido._

— _Respira. Te ha bajado la presión—dijo Minerva, la cual había regresado en un tiempo record—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?_

— _No. Creo que me voy a desmayar—contestó, tomando varias bocanadas de aire._

 _¿Cómo se lo dirían? Lily y James, habían muerto. Bellatrix enloquecería de dolor. Peter los había traicionado. Le había confiado el paradero a Voldemort. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo Peter se convirtió en Mortífago y ninguno pudo notarlo?_

 _Sirius seguía llorando desconsolado al otro lado de la sala mientras que Severus hacía añicos la única pared del hall que había quedado en piel, destrozándose la mano._

— _Esto es una pesadilla—dijo Lupin, sosteniéndose el pecho. Le daría un ataque. Ahora que Harry no estaba podría soltar toda su bronca y frustración —. No puede estar ocurriendo—repitió negando—. Tenemos que avisarle a Amanda. James querría que le dijéramos la verdad._

— _Tranquilízate, Remus. Lo haremos—pidió Lucius, sosteniéndolo de los hombros._

— _No, suéltame—gritó, zafándose del agarre—. Lo mataré. Lo encontraré y lo despellejaré vivo—rugió, tomando una foto del suelo donde aparecía Peter, sosteniendo a Harry. La furia se alojó en sus entrañas, y con todas sus fuerzas arrojó el porta retrato, desquebrajándolo por completo._

 _Lo encontraría y lo mataría con sus propias manos. ¿Cómo había podido traicionarlos? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tal atrocidad?_

— _Deberíamos…deberíamos cubrirlos…—tartamudeó Lucius —. Sí, iré a buscar unas sabanas—se decidió, buscando por todos lados algo con que tapar los cuerpos inertes._

 _La casa estaba en completa ruina. Lo único que había sobrevivido y a penas era el living donde todos estaban reunidos._

— _¿Cómo vamos a decírselo?— siguió bramando Remus, desacatado—. Que alguien me explique cómo vamos a enfrentarla—pidió, mirándolos a todos y señalando a Bellatrix, acostada en una esquina—. Esa mujer se despertará de un momento a otro y destruirá todo a su paso._

— _Y yo la ayudaré—dijo Sirius con la voz envenenada._

— _Sirius…por favor—pidió Minerva, comprobando el estado de Bella y situándose al costado de donde se encontraba descansando—. El ministerio ya lo sabe. Sabe que Lily y James…—y calló antes de terminar la frase. Tomándose unos segundos, volvió a hablar con la garganta acongojada—. Sabe que el pequeño Harry sobrevivió y que el señor oscuro ha muerto. Mandarán a un grupo de aurores. Antes de volver, me contacté para que pudieran retrasarlo—contó._

— _Gracias, profesora—agradeció Sirius, limpiándose las lágrimas con rudeza._

 _Lo menos que necesitaban era un grupo de ajenos invadiendo la casa….o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella._

— _Tendría que haber estado aquí—se culpó Severus, mirándose la mano llena de sangre—. Les fallé ¡Maldita sea, les fallé!—y volvió a arremeter, cerrando el puño._

— _Todos les fallamos—habló Lucius, masajeándose las sienes, vaticinando lo que vendría._

 _La noche estaba helada, al igual que los corazones de todos._

 _Dumbledore salió de la casa y con paso lento llegó hasta una pequeña plazoleta vacía. Sacó su varita de los pliegues de su túnica y con un suave contorneo de muñeca, alzó una preciosa estatua de piedra clara. Lily, James y el pequeño Harry, sentados en un banco, y sonriendo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de lo que había ocurrido. No había podido evitarlo. Cargaría con ese peso hasta su último día._

 _Secándose una lágrima a través de sus anteojos de media luna, grabó en la parte baja, acercándose para delinear en letra cursiva:_

 _ **A Lily y a James:**_

 _ **La amistad es la virtud más honrosa…**_

 _ **Una enseñanza que perdurará, iluminando el recuerdo.**_

 _Dumbledore se giró de golpe. Un grito agónico retumbó, helándole la sangre. El rayo provocado por una varita tornó el cielo nocturno de un color amarillo ámbar. Debía apresurarse, tenía que llegar antes de que todo el mundo mágico quedara reducido a cenizas…_

 _Bellatrix había despertado._

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo! Llegó el fatídico día. Un capítulo triste, pero necesario. Todos destrozados por la muerte de Lily y James. Y como dijo Lucius, Bellatrix enloquecerá de dolor.**

 **Como siempre, comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Yumari:** Aquí volví. Capítulo complicado y triste.

 **Eledina:** Y tu presentimiento fue acertado. El día llegó y Bella quedará destrozada.

 **Wings:** sí, aunque seguí la línea de la historia, ahora comenzará la gran mentira. Todos complotados para que el mundo crea que es Harry Potter.

 **Steph:** Qué bueno verte por aquí también! Por desgracia el día tuvo su desenlace. Lily y James, murieron y a Bellatrix le esperan los años más duros de su vida.


	11. Capítulo 11 Decisiones drásticas

Capítulo 11

 _Decisiones drásticas_

 _Madrugada, 1 de noviembre de 1981_

— _¿Ese es Peter?—jadeó Lucius con los ojos como platos._

 _Había salido solo un instante a tomar un poco de aire cuando, a la distancia, había observado una figura…una conocida figura desalineada. Sí, era él…¿Cómo…? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecerse?_

— _¿Peter? ¿El mal nacido de Peter?—inquirió Sirius, apareciendo detrás de Lucius._

 _Todo ocurrió tan de prisa, que ninguno tuvo tiempo de detenerlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sirius había bajado los escalones de entrada de un salto, había empujado a Lucius a un costado y casi se había llevado puesto el pequeño muro que separaba el terreno de la vereda._

— _¡Sirius! ¡Sirius, detente!—gritó Remus detrás de él, corriendo como enloquecido por la calle principal._

— _¡TÚ!—bramó Sirius desde sus entrañas, frenándose a unos diez metros de Peter._

 _Éste se detuvo con las manos en alto. Pero aun con la oscuridad de la noche, el animago pudo vislumbrar una imperceptible sonrisa sardónica._

— _¡ESTÁS MUERTO!—rugió, apuntándolo con su varita._

 _Era un espectáculo que no estaba siendo desapercibido. La gente curiosa, en su mayoría Muggles, salieron de sus casas a causa de los gritos desaforados…Esto no iba a terminar de buena manera._

— _¡Sirius, detente! ¡Hay Muggles!—quiso detener Remus, colocándose delante de él. Pero su amigo lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia un lado de la calle. Estaba desacatado y dispuesto todo._

— _¡DESMAIUSSS!—bramó Dumbledore, a sus espaldas., justo a tiempo._

 _Sirius se desmayó en el acto, impactando de frente en el frío suelo._

 _Peter, sonrió con perversidad y en un pestañeo y aprovechando la distracción, elevó su varita produciendo un impresionante estallido. Humo, gritos, y desconcierto._

 _Dos segundos para que por fin la vista se adaptara…_

 _Remus quedó en estado de shock. No, las desgracias los invadían como una plaga. ¡Por todos los magos! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tal atrocidad? No podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían…_

 _Dumbledore, con sus ojos bien abiertos, jadeo tratando de recuperar el aire mientras acomodaba sus gafas torcidas._

 _La situación se había salido de control y él , otra vez, no había podido evitarlo._

 _Remus tosió aparatoso y cayó de rodillas, al costado de su amigo._

— _Trasládelo al castillo. Enviaré a Minerva—dijo Albus, lanzando a toda velocidad una barrera, cubriendo la cuadra completa. No podía permitir que alguien más se acercara ni por equivocación—. Use la entrada trasera y espere a la profesora en mi oficina._

— _Di…director. Estas personas…están…están todos muertos—gimió con angustia, observando en todas direcciones._

 _¿Cuántas personas se encontraban en el suelo, desparramadas…muertas? No pudo contarlas…diez…once, tal vez. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía sentido._

— _¡Apresúrese!—apremió, ayudándolo a levantarse—. Nos uniremos a usted cuando los aurores lleguen._

 _Remus sostuvo la chaqueta de Sirius y con una exhalación, lo trasladó, dejando el espacio vacío._

 _La patrulla de aurores no demoraba en llegar ahora que todas las alarmas se habían disparado. Peter había asesinado fríamente a una docena de Muggles… y ellos habían sido testigos. ¿Cuándo se había ido todo al demonio? ¿Cómo ese chico encantador se había convertido en un asesino en masa?_

 _El valle de Godric. El lugar más seguro, tranquilo y alejado, se había convertido, en menos de veinticuatro horas, en un infierno._

 _Y mientras que la noticia de la caída de Voldemort se regaba por todo el mundo mágico, generando celebraciones masivas, la verdadera historia detrás de su muerte, la de Lily y la de James, tendría que quedar oculta, escondida y enterrada. No, no era justo. Pero no tenían alternativa…_

 _Ahora más que nunca debían preservar la maraña de mentiras que ellos mismos habían ayudado a crear._

* * *

 _El castillo estaba en un extraño y escalofriante silencio. Como si supiera la angustia de sus habitantes, y respetuosamente se uniera al dolor. Ni las antorchas de los pasillos flameaban como de costumbre._

 _La dirección de Dumbledore contrastaba la calma del exterior. El ambiente se podía cortar con un suspiro. La furia, bronca e impotencia dominaban la discusión…porque sí, eso era: Una discusión con todas las letras. No estaban tratando de encontrar soluciones. Por lo menos, no las adecuadas y lógicas. No las que uno esperaría si le tocara atravesar una tragedia como la que estaban viviendo._

— _¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¿Se están escuchando?—gritó Narcissa, fuera de sí—. Harry no es un niño huérfano. Harry tiene una madre. ¿Acaso se volvió loco?—lo apuntó directamente a Dumbledore con la respiración colapsada._

 _Dumbledore no emitió sonido. Solo se limitó a suspirar profundo._

— _Estoy de acuerdo. Esas personas no están bien. No son normales—intervino Minerva, frunciendo sus finos labios._

 _Había ido a hacer el reconocimiento que el director le había encomendado y lo que había visto en ese sitio, no era precisamente una familia normal. Esas personas, aparte de ser Muggles, eran unos retrógrados, incompetentes . Daba igual si eran familia directa de Lily Evans…no estaban a la altura de las circunstancias._

— _¿Cómo que no son normales? ¿A dónde quiere llevar a Harry?—estalló encolerizada._

— _Narcissa, cálmate. Por favor—pidió Lucius, intentando sostenerla de los brazos para que no se abalanzara y lo ahorcara._

— _Madame Lestrange tendrá que afrontar un juicio por el ataque a la familia Longbotton. Mañana a primera hora tengo que trasladarla al ministerio en persona—contó Albus con voz pastosa, agotada._

— _¿Qué?—exclamó Remus, frunciendo el ceño._

 _¿Cómo que enfrentar un juicio? ¿No había sido un ataque arreglado? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_

— _¿Está diciendo que el juicio será falso?—habló Lucius, no entendiendo la nueva información._

— _No realmente. La mayoría de las personas que estarán presentes, creerán lo que se les presentará en la audiencia—explicó a medias._

— _¿Irá a Azkabán? ¿Se la llevarán?—gritó Cissy con el pecho adolorido._

— _No. Ahí está el por qué no podrá hacerse cargo del pequeño Harry._

— _U…usted quiere ingresarla a la orden—intervino Severus, contracturando su rostro, deduciendo sus intenciones._

 _¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Qué propósito ocultaba?_

— _Igual que a Sirius. Sí—aceptó, quitándose los lentes para masajearse los parpados—. Aunque nadie deberá saberlo—advirtió._

— _No lo comprendo…—negó Lucius, perdido con la conversación —. Lo que quiere decir entonces…Es que Bellatrix, ante el mundo mágico, quedará como una torturadora desquiciada y Sirius, un asesino en masa, ¿es eso?—quiso estar seguro de lo que había entendido._

— _Simplificando…Sí, es eso—aceptó el director con seriedad._

— _Es lo más cruel que he oído—estalló Lupin, con gesto asqueado—. Esa mujer está destrozada y Sirius, al borde de la locura. Ya no estamos hablando de ensuciar a dos personas, estamos hablando de separar a una madre de su hijo…de impedir que un hombre, un buen hombre, pueda transitar libremente. Los condenarán de por vida. Al fin de cuentas, es lo mismo encerrarlos en Azkabán—les hizo ver con bruscos ademanes._

 _Minerva, a pesar de no intervenir, asintió de acuerdo. Esto se estaba yendo de las manos. Sabía que Dumbledore obraba con buena intención, pero…la vida de muchas personas estaba pendiendo de un hilo, de un hilo manejado por la mentira. ¿Cuánto duraría? ¿Sería permanente? ¿En algún momento podrían enderezar este desastre? No estaba segura de nada. Harry era su ahijado, no quería que sufriera. El niño tenía derechos…derechos que no se estaban respetando en lo más mínimo, pero…¿qué podía hacer al respecto?_

— _No accederá. Mi hermana, no permitirá que se lleven a su bebé—dijo Cissy , de pronto y con la voz envenenada._

— _Tendrá que hacerlo—intervino Albus—. No tiene opción. No hay otra salida._

— _Sí, la hay. Lo criaré yo. Es mi sobrino—se señaló, abriendo mucho los ojos._

— _Sabe que es imposible. Para el mundo mágico, Bellatrix Lestrange no tiene parentesco sanguíneo con Harry Potter—dijo el director, con toda la templanza que era capaz de sobreactuar. Estaba saturado, sobrepasado, pero debía resistir, era su deber._

— _Hay algo que no nos está diciendo. De lo contrario, ya estaríamos todos en el registro con las actas verdaderas y solucionando este desastre—habló Severus con convicción. Algo ocultaba, estaba seguro._

— _Es cierto…—aceptó Albus, no agregando más nada._

— _Lo hablará con ella, ¿no es así?—agregó._

— _Desde luego—asintió._

 _Dumbledore, suspiró en silencio. Voldemort regresaría. Era fundamental que cada uno mantuviera su status a la hora de su regreso. Entendía que aun nadie lo comprendiera, ni siquiera Minerva. Era lógico, pero así debía suceder. Bellatrix no podía hacerse cargo de su hijo, debía permanecer en las sombras aguardando su retorno. Solo así, siendo su mano derecha, Harry tendría posibilidades…iba a hacer un largo y duro camino, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a transitarlo. Sí, lo haría. Trataría de facilitar lo que estuviera a su alcance._

— _Iré a ver a Sirius—cortó Remus, bajando sus hombros, derrotado._

— _Te acompaño—se apresuro a decir Lucius—. Amor, ve con ella—le habló a su esposa—. Los niños están en buenas manos. Hagrid los tiene entretenidos—dijo, aliviado de poder contar con el semi gigante. Ese hombre se merecía más de lo que tenía, de eso no le cabía dudas._

 _Narcissa, asintió despacio. Le dio un beso corto y salió de la dirección para dirigirse a la enfermería. Ya no había más que discutir ni que agregar, no tenía sentido permanecer allí._

 _El trayecto fue increíblemente corto. Su cabeza desvariaba con millones de posibilidades, una más ilusoria que la otra. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo serían sus vidas? ¿Su hermana podría superarlo? ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿La ocultarían? ¿Dumbledore haría los arreglos para mantenerla alejada del mundo mágico? ¡Merlín! Eran demasiadas incógnitas, demasiado dolor para procesar._

 _Tomándose un momento, se detuvo en el pasillo. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Debía acompañarla. Ser el pilar que necesitaba. Con la mano temblorosa, abrió la puerta._

 _En la última cama, acostada de espalda, yacía Bellatrix. O mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella._

— _No he podido bajarle la temperatura—se escuchó a penas ingresó._

— _Gracias, yo me encargo—agradeció con una mueca de sonrisa._

 _La señora Pomfrey, asintió comprensiva y salió de la enfermería. Le vendría bien descansar un poco, admitió._

 _Narcissa, tomó una silla y la colocó al costado de la cama._

— _Lily…Lily…—repitió en un murmuro, bordeando la inconsciencia._

 _La piel le brillaba, sudorosa. Y la inquietud y malestar se reflejaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus piernas no paraban de moverse, intentando apartar las mantas que la cubrían._

— _Shh…tranquila, todo estará bien, Bella. Te lo prometo—murmuró con tono tranquilizador._

— _¿Aun tiene fiebre?—preguntó Severus, abriendo la puerta con cuidado para que no rechinara. La había seguido para comprobar el estado de su compañera. Luego se dirigiría a la cabaña de Hagrid para ayudarlo con los niños…Sería una noche larguísima._

— _Sí—contestó, humedeciendo el trapo en un cuenco con agua fresca._

— _¿Qué haremos, Narcissa?—susurró afligido, frotándose el rostro._

— _No lo sé, Severus. Te juro que no lo sé—confesó con la garganta ahogada._

 _Ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar. Sus ojos estaban hinchadísimos._

— _¿Narcissa?...—llamó Bella, entreabriendo los ojos y logrando focalizar._

 _Cissy se levantó de la silla que estaba ocupando y se sentó en el borde de la cama._

— _Aquí estoy, cariño—le dijo, acariciando su cabello con suavidad._

 _Severus bajó su vista, desgarrado. Sabía con demasiada convicción que el calvario recién comenzaba. Dándose la vuelta, se marchó respetuosamente dejándolas solas._

— _Narcissa…me voy a morir…—dijo con un hilo de voz, estallando en llanto._

 _Narcissa se acostó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, con toda el alma. La acunó permitiendo que se aferrara a su cuerpo, convulsionando desolada._

— _Quiero de vuelta a mi mujer….por favor…ayúdame…la quiero conmigo…—rogó Bellatrix, pegada a su cuello._

— _Lo sé…—arrulló Cissy, llorando con ella._

* * *

 **Lo sé, demoré un montón, pero siempre regreso! Nuevo capítulo. Muy triste y lleno de incertidumbre. Como se preguntó Narcissa: ¿Y qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Qué les deparará el futuro?...Espero que les gustara.**

 **Aviso: Nuevo capítulo del "Secreto de sus ojos" (Bellamione) Pasen y opinen.**

 **Como siempre comenten y abrazos.**

* * *

 **Eledina:** Sí, ya están planeando llevara Harry con sus tíos. Bella aun no lo sabe. Dumbledore está haciendo todo lo que puede, pero siempre quedará como el insensible. Tiene sus razones y acertadas.

 **Guest:** Gracias.

 **Yumari:** Pasó de todo, Bella en duelo, Sirius desquiciado, y Peter matando a medio pueblo. Veremos como sigue. Abrazo.

 **Steph:** Este también ha sido de lo más triste, una desgracia detrás de la otra.

 **Wings:** Pobre Bella, se quiere morir. Y aun no sabe nada del futuro de Harry.

 **Kidrauhl13Lau:** Sí, Bella ha quedado destrozada. A partir de ahora su vida será un camino cuesta arriba. Gracias.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias. Sí, veremos transitar a una Bella cargada de dolor. Tenemos que llegar al presente con la personalidad que todos conocemos.

 **Guest:** Hermione aparecerá más adelante. Cuando Bellatrix sea cien por ciento Bellatrix: loca, desquiciada e inmanejable, pero sobre todo, una mujer llena de amargura.

 **RAGANAROK:** Muchas gracias! Y qué gusto tenerte por aquí también! Que bueno que te gustara y la sigas. Ahora es cuando el camino de la historia que conocemos, comienza a mutar. Y veremos por qué Bella llegó a convertirse en esa mujer, dispuesta a todo.


End file.
